Drink Up Me Hearty Yo ho!
by TheCrow-R.I.P-BL
Summary: Set two years after the movie, Will leaves and Elizabeth is bored, see what happens when Captain Jack Sparrow comes back...NEW AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Can't Stop Thinking About the Past

Chapter one  
  
A/N: This is my first movie fic well actually this is my first fic ever! I know my grammer isn't the best, so please just bare with me. Yes, it says rated R on it, and this chapter doesn't seem like it should, but trust me later on in the story it will. *wink wink* lol. Oh yeah, Jack won't show up till the next chapter, so please be patient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a hot summers day in Port Royal. Elizabeth was sitting next to the window while running her fingers up and down a golden chain that had a diamond ring dangling on it that Will had given her before he set out with his new crew that he had found when they were in Tortuga.   
  
Elizabeth was happy that Will was finally doing what he wanted to do, which was explore the seven seas. Only she was lonely, and could not stop thinking about what he said before he left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth.....I love you very much, and I want to give you something before I leave". Will pulled out a golden chain, and dangling at the bottom of it was a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh Will! Its beautiful!"  
  
"Yes, uh I've been meaning to ask you something as well..." Will got down on one knee, and put the chain onto Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Elizabeth...will you....will you marry me?" Elizabeth's eyes widened and a little smile came across her face.  
  
"Oh Will! Of course I will!".  
  
Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arms around Will, "I love you Will", she whispered into his ear. "Aye", Will said back. Elizabeth took the ring off the chain, and put it on her finger.   
  
"Elizabeth, please don't wear the ring until I get back. Just wear it around your neck, because I want to be able to see you wear it everyday, and while I'm away I won't be able to see you".  
  
"Of course Will, I shall wait, just come back soon and don't let anything happen to you...please." Will gave Elizabeth a final good-bye kiss, and walked aboard the ship. He waved as the ship sailed out of the bay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the present*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Oh Will come home soon", she whispered to herself. She sighed as a silent tear ran down her face. Elizabeth stood up and walked to the door. She took one last look out the window, and walked down the stairs.   
  
"Ah, lovely day today isn't Elizabeth?", her father asked. He looked up and saw how depressed she looked, his smile quickly turned to a worried look. "Elizabeth? Is everything alright?". Still holding the chain she looked up and saw how worried her father looked. She quickly put on a little fake smile.   
  
"Yes father, everything is fine....I'm just a bit tired. I think I might go back up stairs for a little lie down."  
  
"Aren't you hungry? Do you want a little lunch first?".  
  
"No thank you father, I'm not very hungry".   
  
" Alright, just be back up by super", her said in a teasing way. Elizabeth let out a little fake giggle, and turned around and rolled her eyes. She walked back up the stair to her room, and plopped down onto her bed. "Damn dress", she thought as she tried to get comfy. "It's too big to even turn over sideways!".  
  
"Miss Swann! Don't lay down! You'll wrinkle your dress!"  
  
"The dress will be fine Rosa, besides I don't care if it wrinkles a little because I'm changing for super anyway".  
  
"Yes, but miss you just got the dress and you know how hard it is to get the wrinkles out!". Elizabeth sighed and got up. " How about I just wear my nightdress for now then".  
  
  
  
Rosa helped Elizabeth change into her nightdress, and after Elizabeth dismissed Rosa. Once again Elizabeth plopped down onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, and started making pictures with all the lines on the ceiling. About seven minutes later she fell asleep.   
  
When Elizabeth awoke it was dark out, yet still very hot. She sat up and could hear the servants walking back and forth; down stairs bring the food to the dinner table. "Another boring night eating with father", she thought. She walked to the window and saw the lights from all the houses outside. On the far left was the tavern where all the whores and pirates went. Then suddenly a sneaky little smile came across her face. She ran to the door and locked it. Then she ran to the closet, and started look through all the clothes.  
  
"Ah ha! Just what I was looking for!". She pulled out the old white shirt and tan pants that she had worn when Barbosa's men attacked the Navy ship. Elizabeth put the clothes on and walked to the mirror. She was not pleased with how it looked; then she ran back to the closet and pulled a black vest off or one of her dresses. "Perfect", she said with a smile on her face. Then she grabbed a piece of ribbon and tied it around her hair. She didn't look like a high class young woman anymore, she looked like a decent pirate.  
  
Elizabeth quietly walked to the window, and climbed down a tree outside the window. Once she got onto the ground she ran all the way to the tavern with a smile on her face.  
  
A/N: I know I know it was a little cheesy, but oh well. Again I know my grammer isn't the best so please bare with me. Well the next chapter should be coming out in a few dats or less. Please r/r!! 


	2. A Little too Much Rum

A/N: Told you I'd be back soon! Hehehe well again I know the story is kinda cheesy and the characters are a little out of character, but if you haven't noticed that in every story on here the characters are a little out of character......again I know my grammer isn't the best so please just bare with me!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I only own the story line in this fic.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Elizabeth finally reached the tavern. She walked in very casually as if she walked in and out of there millions of times. She sat down at one of the tables and yelled, "Ey! Bring me a mug o' rum!".   
  
She looked around, and there were whores sitting on tables flirting with men, pirates drinking and having a good time. Elizabeth turned slightly and overheard two men talking.  
  
"Word has it that Cap'n Sparrow is back in town".  
  
"Jack?!? I heard he was dead!"  
  
"Aye, so did I, but they say he got the Pearl back and now he's in town to have a little fun". The pirate winked and smiled a little. "Ah! I see what ye mean".  
  
Elizabeth grinned, and remembered the old bloke. Then her smile quickly turned to an angry frown, for she remembered everything he put her and Will through. "Ear be ye rum miss". The waitress said. She looked more like a whore than a waitress, but Elizabeth didn't care. She was just happy to be out of that bloody house of hers.  
  
She lifted the mug and took a huge gulp of rum. She started to cough and choke on the rum as it went down. She put her hand in a fist and hit it against her chest. Slowly she started to fell better. "Haven't had rum in a while", she thought to herself. She took another gulp, but this time she was fine. Elizabeth set her glass down, and looked at everything that was going on around her.   
  
Suddenly she heard some yelling, and then a loud smack. Moments later a huge wooden eye fell right onto her table. Elizabeth looked up in disgust, but then quickly lowered her head for she didn't want the two pirates to recognize her.  
  
"ME EYE!" one of the pirates yelled. He picked up the large wooden eye, and put it back into hole where his real eye should be.   
  
"Sorry bout that poppet, sometimes me eye falls out when my friend over here hit me a little too hard".   
  
"Yeah well someday when we find more money we can buy you one made of glass".  
  
"This one does splinter a lot", he said while rubbing it.  
  
"Stop rubbing it! Well sorry to bother you poppet".   
  
"Quite alright", Elizabeth said with her head still facing the table. The two pirates walked off as Elizabeth took another sip of rum. "That was close", she said to herself.   
  
*~*~*~*Thirty minutes later*~*~*~*  
  
By her fourth glass of rum Elizabeth was singing and dancing with some of the men in the tavern. (A/N: she's very drunk so use your imagination.)   
  
"YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!!", she kept singing as loud as she could. Everyone was talking, laughing, and dancing everyone, IT WAS CHAOS! Elizabeth was more drunk than she had ever been before. Before she knew it she climbed onto the table and started spinning round and round still singing.  
  
"......A pirates life for me, we're devils and black sheep.....". Suddenly Elizabeth lost her balance and fell backwards. Before she hit the ground she felt two arms wrap around her and caught her fall.   
  
"And really bad eggs", the figure said with a smile. Elizabeth looked up to see who had caught her. There he was standing above her. The familiar face with long black dreadlocks, and a mouth filled with gold.   
  
"Fancy meeting you here love", he said with an entertained grin.  
  
"JACK!", Elizabeth said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him(A/N: remember, she is very drunk) a few seconds later she pushed away and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"That was for everything you put us through! Plus before you left, you gave Will the idea that something went on between us!" Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and said "who said something didn't go on between us darling", he said with a grin in a teasing   
  
way.   
  
"Mr. Sparrow!", Elizabeth was about to slap him again, but instead she blacked out and fell forward. She landed in Jack's arms. "Elizabeth?". Jack shook her a little bit, but then figured she wasn't going to wake up for a while.   
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked her up and walked back outside. "Guess you'll be sleepin on the Pearl tonight". While he walked down the streets, the few people outside gave him a puzzled look. Not just because he was carrying a sleeping girl, but everyone thought he was suppose to be dead. Jack finally reached the Black Pearl. He practically dropped her on a bench on deck, for his arms were very tired from carrying her.   
  
Mr. Gibbs walked over with a puzzled look on his face. "Jack, why ye be back so soon?". Jack pointed to Elizabeth's sleeping body. Mr. Gibbs chuckled, "Aye, I understand, the girl had a bit too much to drink did she now?", Gibbs said while still starring at Elizabeth.   
  
"Aye, I walked into the tavern to get me a drink, and there she was singing on the table", Jack said with a half grin.   
  
"Did ye see Will anywhere?"  
  
"No, he wasn't anywhere to be seen".  
  
"I won't where he may be".  
  
"We'll find out soon enough.....trust me". Gibbs looked at Jack with a puzzled face. "How's that? She'll freak out and wanna leave first thing when she walks up". Jack let out a laugh. "Ye didn't think I was going to let her go just yet, did ye now mate?" Gibbs understood now. "Aw, I see what ye mean".  
  
"See we ain't going to hurt her, just have her out at sea with us for a couple days savvy?".  
  
"Savvy", Gibbs said with a smile.  
  
"BRING UP THE ANCHOR! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Elizabeth still slept peacefully as the made way out of the bay and into the sea.  
  
A/N: yeah I know I know, the story is cheesy, but I'm working on it. I have an idea of what the next chapter is going to be like, but I' not sure when it will be out. I think it will be out soon though so please be patient, well please r/r! thanks!! 


	3. Love is in the Air?

A/N: Hey! I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed!! Ya'll are great! T|-|4|\|K Y00! FLCL Buri Buri, lol. So what do you think of Jack so far? Did I keep him in character ok? Well if you have an tips on how I can make him better please let me know! As you can see Jack has nothing against Elizabeth, so he's not going to hurt her or anything. But could he feel something toward her? Dun..Dun...Dun..lol keep reading and find out!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I only own the storyline for this fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
That morning Elizabeth awoke to the cool breeze from the sea. She rolled over and fell right smack on her face, for the bench was not very wide. When she got up and finally came to her senses, she looked around and could only see the blue sea; water around her. After a few seconds of panic she let out a terrible cry of panic and anger.  
  
She ran right over to where Jack was standing steering the ship. She stood right in front of him with pure anger in her eyes. Jack looked back, only he looked quite content.   
  
"Ah Elizabeth, sleep well?" Jack asked very casually.  
  
"Cut the crap Jack! What the hell do you think your doing?!?!"  
  
"Now, now Elizabeth that ain't very lady like of ye, and besides we all be old friends here" Jack said with an amused face.  
  
"Friends? FRIENDS!! You call being threatened on the day we met, and being stuck on an island with you drinking rum friends?!?!?!".  
  
"You caught on fast, don't ye love." Jack teased. All Elizabeth could do now was slap him. She swung her hand to his face, but Jack caught it. "Well that's not very nice now is it. Guess you need to learn the rules on me ship."  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Aye, rules, about what I can and can't do, see I can dump you over board and watch you drown, but I can't come back to Port Royal and see Will all by my oncey...savvy?"  
  
All Elizabeth could do now was scream in his face, and that's exactly what she did. She let out another terrible cry, and walked down to the lower deck, there she sat in a corner and pouted. "Bloody Pirates", she said to herself. All she could do was think about Will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Four hours later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, Elizabeth still sat. Waiting for something to happen. Elizabeth let out a big sigh of boredom. She looked around; she must have been in the Captain's quarters. (Jacks room) There was nothing much, just a bed in the corner, and a wooden desk with a green mat on the top. On the desk was a candle, and at the end was a basket full of apples. Elizabeth had to laugh at this, for she remembered how much Barbossa just wanted to taste an apple again.  
  
She felt kind of bad for him, but then again if Jack had not have shot him she would have died. Elizabeth thought about that night for a moment. But the thought quickly vanished as Gibbs walked in to greet her.  
  
"Ah hello again Miss, Swann, very nice to see ye." Elizabeth gave him a cold look as she replied, "What is the meaning of this?" Gibbs smile quickly turned to a frown. He sighed and took a sip of rum from the bottle hanging from his neck. Elizabeth repeated herself.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Elizabeth calm down, we ain't going to hurt you. We don't have anything against you".  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Well for one ye blacked out last night, and he brought you back here to sleep and second of all......we missed ye...."  
  
"You missed me?"  
  
"You and Will, it's been two years, we were hoping that we'd see ye both while we were here". Suddenly a little tear fell down her face as she thought of Will.  
  
"Well you won't be seeing him anytime soon." Gibbs had a puzzled look on his face. "Why is that".  
  
"Because he's out somewhere sailing the seven seas with his crew he found in Tortuga." Gibbs looked down for a moment, and tried to change the subject. "Well come up stairs with me, food should be ready soon!" He said with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and walked back up to the top deck with Gibbs. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with pinks, red, and yellows. "Oh its beautiful", Elizabeth said in awe. She walked over to the edge of the ship still gazing at the sky. Jack walked over and stood beside her.   
  
Elizabeth was calmed down now, so she wasn't going to scream at him or anything. "Isn't it beautiful Jack.". "Aye", Jack said quietly.   
  
"DINNER BE READY!!"  
  
Gibbs offered Elizabeth to eat with Jack and him. Elizabeth took him up on that offer, and sat across from both of them. Jack took a bite out of the turkey leg on his plate. He put it down and asked, "So Elizabeth, where be thy Will?" Elizabeth looked up and replied, "He's out in the ocean sailing somewhere with his crew."  
  
"Ah! So he did find himself a crew!"  
  
"Yes, He always wanted to explore the seven seas." Jack noticed the golden chain hanging around her neck.  
  
"What's that on ye neck?" Elizabeth looked down at the chain. "Oh it's an engagement ring." She said with a smile. Jacks eyes widened. "From who?" Still smiling Elizabeth said, "From Will."  
  
"So you two be getting married when he comes back?"  
  
"Aye." Elizabeth said in a whisper.  
  
Jack got up and said, "Well that was a great little chat, but I best be going back up to the top deck." With that said he left the room. Mr. Gibbs got up too, and walked over to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear, "just to let you know, when you asked Jack if he thought the sky was beautiful, and he answered yes....he wasn't looking at the sky." Gibbs winked and gave a little smile. He then walked out of the room.  
  
A/N: I know I know you hate me now for leaving it like that lol! I had to because now I'm at a little writers block :-\ Have any ideas for the next chapter? If you do please let me know. Till then I'll think about what should happen next. Please r/r! thanks!!! 


	4. Bad Dream? or Soon to be the Future?

A/N: I read the last chapter over again, and I realized that it's not how I want the story. So there are going to be a few changes later on in the story. *evil grin* there is going to be a twist in the story, but I can't tell you what it is!! Hehehehe, and of course I can't forget you guys! Ya'll have been so nice with all the reviews, and I thank thoughs of you that gave me some ideas for this chapter. A special thanks to FL CL Buri Buri- T|-|4|\|k Y00 F0r T|-|3 1d34 0f 4|\||\|4 |\/|4r14. That helped a lot! T|-|4|\|ks 4g41|\|!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, I only own the storyline of this story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elizabeth sat at the table with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe what Mr. Gibbs told her. "Could Jack be in love with me?" she thought to herself. She was very confused now. How could he like her like that? After all the times she had been mean to him, how could he even put up with her? What was going on?!?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Thirty Minutes Later*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth was now sitting on a bench on deck. She could still not stop thinking about what Gibbs had said. It normally wouldn't have been a big deal, but this was Jack they were talking about! He barely ever shows affection to anyone, and when he is you can never tell if he was joking or not. But Elizabeth knew that Gibbs would not joke like this. She knew this had to mean something!  
  
Gibbs walked over. Before he could say anything Elizabeth turned to him and blurted out, "Does Jack love me?" Seeing the confused looked on her face, he sighed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Oi Elizabeth, ye can never just be calm and relaxed, can ye." Elizabeth did not look amused. This time a little louder and commanding she said, "Does Jack love me or not?"  
  
"Just because he thinks ye are pretty doesn't mean he loves you. Besides rumor has it that he has something for that Anna Maria." (A/N: *winks at Buri Buri*)  
  
"Well I'm not believing anything until I find out from him!" Elizabeth stormed off, and down the stairs to Jack's quarters. Without knocking she walked right in. "Jack?" she called, for the room was empty.  
  
"Jack!" she said in an annoyed voice. She heard sounds coming from behind the desk. Elizabeth slowly walked over, and saw Jack lying there with a bottle of rum, and three empty bottles beside him. Elizabeth let out a little laugh, for she had never seen him look that pathetic before.   
  
"Jack?" she said with a giggle, "Are you alright?" Jack looked up at her and replied, "Never been better, love." Then her rolled over on his face, and let out a little moan.  
  
"Come on Jack, let's get ye up." Elizabeth could not lift him, so she dragged him over to his bed. He managed to climb onto the bed himself. Then let out another moan. Elizabeth knew this wasn't funny, but she could still not stop laughing. "Jack....hehehe...I'll be right back. I'm going to go get you a wet rag for your head." With that said, she left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*A Few Moments Later*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth returned with a cool wet rag. She sat down beside him, and put it on his forehead. "I ain't a baby darling, I can take care of me self." Jack threw the rag, and sat up. He felt a little woozy, and fell forward with his face landing right in Elizabeth's lap. "JACK!" Elizabeth quickly put his head up, and sat him up straight. When she saw his face, he had a little grin on his face. But when he saw the anger and embarrassment in her eyes, he tried (A/N: keyword) to wipe the smile off his face. When she noticed that he was still smiling she slapped him and (A/N: This is for you, Anya2) said, " This is ridiculous! Just forget about me trying to help you!"  
  
With that, Elizabeth headed for the door. The slap must have made him come to his senses a little, because before she left he said, "Wait, Elizabeth" Elizabeth turned, and looked at him dead in the eye.  
  
"Yes?" she said in a cold voice.  
  
Jack took in several deep breaths for he hated doing this. "I'm....ugh! I hate doing this" he mumbled under his breath. "I'm s-s-sorry." After that Jack let out a frustrated groan. "I hate doing that!" Even though he was drunk, Elizabeth could not wait any longer to ask him.   
  
"Jack, do you love me?" Jacks eyes widened as he almost fell from the shock of the question. There was silence for a few moments, and then he replied softly.  
  
".....no...." Elizabeth looked a little shocked by his answer. She was relieved, yet a little disappointed.   
  
"Then why did you say I was beautiful?" Jack walked over, and put his hand on her cheek. "Because ye are beautiful." Why had Elizabeth never seen this side of him before? He was surely not being himself.  
  
(A/N: I know I know he really isn't acting like himself but just keep reading, I promise it will make sense soon enough)  
  
Back to the story........  
  
"This is very strange." Elizabeth thought to herself. She looked up, and saw Jack was starring at her right in the eye. He had a boyish yet nervous look on his face. Still holding her cheek, Jack leaned in and kissed her very softly, yet passionately. After a few seconds his lips moved away. Elizabeth was still stunned by what just had happened. Without thinking Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
Still kissing, they started to move over to the bed. Elizabeth fell onto the bed, and Jack fell on top of her. They kissed each other passionately, and caressed each other's bodies. Jack sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. Elizabeth then did the same, but then she took off her tan trousers. They lied back down, and began to kiss once more. Jack pulled away, and looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes as she unbuttoned his trousers.  
  
Jack leaned in toured her, as Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his lower back. Jack softly kissed her neck as Elizabeth let out a soft moan. He began to move back and forth on top of her. Elizabeth let out another moan as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. Her moans grew louder, as Jack moved faster. Still kissing her neck, Jack reached under neither her an un-strapped her bra, and pulled if off. Jack then lifted one hand, and rubbed it up and down one of her breasts. Minutes passed, and all of the sudden he heard Elizabeth let out a loud moan, and she yelled his name. He was about to pull out, but before that he said.  
  
"Elizabeth....I lov...."  
  
At that moment Will woke up with a cold sweat running down his back, and a look of horror on his face. He got up out of his bed, and ran to the top deck. He closed his eyes, and felt the cool breeze from the sea on his face. He then took a sigh of relief.  
  
"It was just a dream, Elizabeth would never do that." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Where to Turner?" the woman at the wheel asked.  
  
"Will turned around and replied, "Port Royal, I must see Elizabeth again." He then walked back down to his quarters, and went back to sleep.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*Meanwhile*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I ain't a baby darling. I can take care of me self." Jack threw the rag, and sat up. He then put his hand on his head, and let out a painful groan. Jack closed his eyes, and plopped back down on the bed.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and walked over and picked up the wet rag. "Jack I am only trying to help. Now stay still, and let me put this on your head." Jack did not answer, the only thing that came out of his mouth was a snore every now and then. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and sat down on the bed. Elizabeth put the rag back on his forehead. She then felt the ring at the end of the chain around her neck. She sighed, and starred at the sleeping captain. She turned away, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wonder where Will is right now....."  
  
A/N: OH!! I got ya'll good lol. For thoughs of you who don't caught on fast, Jack and Lizzie never had sex! It was just a dream...well nightmare that Will had! So just keep checking my fic, because the next chapter should be out soon! Again I know my grammer isn't the best, so please just bare with me.  
  
T|-|4|\|ks 4g41|\| Buri Buri! 1 |-|4\/3 4 g00d 1d34 f0r 4|\||\|4 |\/|4r1a! 


	5. The Wrong Idea

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy lately with getting ready for school to start and all. This chapter might seem a little boring to some, but it has to be in the story. Actually some of the chapters in here seem boring, but you have to read them to know what is going on in the story. Again I know my grammer isn't the best so please just bare with me. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or the characters in it. I only own the storyline of this fic.  
  
Chapter Five   
  
That morning Jack awoke with a dry rag on his forehead, and empty bottles of rum scattered on the floor. He rubbed his head, and wondered what had happened last night. A few moments later Elizabeth walked in and greeted him good morning. She looked somewhat happy this morning. Jack had a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Elizabeth.....uh what happened last night?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember our night together?" Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"Excuse me, love?" He paused, and lowered his head like he was thinking about something. He looked up again with a questioning look on his face. "......Was I any good?" he asked a bit sarcastically yet nervous.  
  
"Jack! What are you talking about?" she said in a giggle. Jack's expression turned to a relieved one.  
  
"You mean nothing....."  
  
"No nothing happened Mr. Sparrow. You just had a bit too much to drink last night, and I took care of you." She said still trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, now that that be out of the way, I best be getting up on deck." With that Jack quickly left the room.  
  
Elizabeth sat down on Jack's bed. She looked at the mess on the floor. She sighed , and looked a little disappointed. For she knew sooner or later they'd have to take her back to Port Royal, but part of her did not want to go back. Sure, she was dying to see Will again, yet she missed the excitement and adventure at sea. She missed the familiar smell of the Pearl, and she missed.....Jack. And for all she knew, Will might not even be back yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark woman with shinny black hair down to her shoulders walked upon deck.  
  
"How much further to Port Royal, Turner?"  
  
"I'd say about and hour or so." The woman stood next to Will as she sighed. "This woman of yours must be something special if ye are giving up all this just because of one bad dream you had about her."  
  
"That she is, Ana Maria, Elizabeth is very special. She is my fiancé and all." Ana Maria gave a half smile.  
  
"Well ye best not be counting on me stayin around after we get back. I plan to get me a ship of me own." She said proudly. Will looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but didn't. Ana Maria saw the looked on his face. She then shouted, "Well out with it boy!"  
  
Will looked up. "Why didn't you stay with Jack on the Pearl? Why'd you leave once we stopped at Tortouga for a rest?"  
  
Ana Maria looked down and whispered, "A love once lost, I didn't want to go through it again."  
  
Will looked surprised, "You mean you and Jack were....."  
  
"Aye" she said almost ashamed. "He probably doesn't even know the real reason why I left."  
  
"What do you mea"- Will cut off because he realized that Ana Maria had already started walking to the other side of the ship.  
  
~**~**~**~**~Back to the Pearl~**~**~**~**~  
  
Elizabeth was now sitting in the chair next to Jack's desk. She smiled as she thought about how Jack thought something had happened. But then she started thinking. What if something had happened? Since he did not love her (supposedly) then, did she love him?"  
  
"Of course not!" she shouted. She loved Will, not some dirty, old pirate! She sighed, then she walked up stairs to the top deck. She decided that she should talk about them letting her go back to Port Royal. Even though at this point she truly did not want to go back. Even if Will was there, she wanted to spend at least a couple more days at sea. She walked up onto the top deck, and there he was. Jack was there steering the ship, and Elizabeth starred in awe. There he was the old, dirty pirate she had met two years ago. Yet at that moment he didn't have that bothered look on his face like he normally did. He looked very peaceful as he gazed at the sea. He saw Elizabeth, and winked at her.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Jack. He took a deep breath, "Ye know I will be having to take ye back soon." He said without even taking his eyes off the sea. Elizabeth looked rather shocked, for she was not expecting him to say that anytime soon. "But I've only been here three days Jack!" Jack started to get that bothered look on his face once again. He turned and looked at her straight in the eye.  
  
"The truth is....the truth is that we were never going to take ye anywhere, savvy?"  
  
"I know, Mr. Gibbs told me. He said that you two missed me and Will, and just wanted to see us both again."  
  
"Aye" he said. A few moments passed and then Elizabeth asked. "What ever happened to that lady pirate, Ana Maria?" Jacks eyes widened. Then he replied very calmly, "One day when we were in Tortouga for a rest, she decided to leave. She was in such a hurry that she even left some of her things behind." Elizabeth had a half smile on her face. "And where might these things be?" Jack looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "On the bottom deck, whys ye be wanting to know?" Elizabeth didn't answer. She just smiled and said, "Thanks very much." and walked off.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think is going to happen? For all you Captain Jack Sparrow lovers out there maybe she wants to do something nice for her last night there. But maybe not, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Please r/r thanks!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d t|-|3 c|-|4pt3r! 


	6. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been uploading as fast lately. Ever since school started, I haven't had much time with homework and shit. Ya'll know how it is. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed!! Ya'll are great!! Since the weekend is coming up I'll try and get another chapter finished, and upload it. Ok, well, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh!! NO!!!!! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! Do you think I'd be writing on here if I did??  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Elizabeth walked down the stairs, and then another staircase to get to the bottom deck. She passed the cannons and what not. Near the end of the ship was a door. Elizabeth opened the door, and the room was about the size of a small walk in closet. It had the rum, food, and everything they needed. In the corner was a small wooden trunk. Elizabeth knew that it had to be Ana Maria's things. When she opened the trunk she found at least four white poet shirts, an extra pair of trousers, and a nice pair of knee high black boots. Elizabeth was not very pleased with this. She threw everything out of the trunk, and at the bottom she found a black velvet skirt, and a midnight blue vest.   
  
  
  
Elizabeth smiled, and grabbed what she needed, and ran back to Jack's cabin. She tried everything on, but the shirt was a bit long. But she wasn't worried because she could fix it. Before she did anything, Elizabeth locked the door so no one could come in. Then she grabbed a knife from Jack's desk, and grabbed the skirt. She cut a couple inches off the bottom of the skirt with the knife. In the middle of all this she stopped. What was she doing? Why was she making such a big deal out of all this? It was only super, what was so special about super with Jack, and Gibbs?   
  
It wasn't like anything was going to happen, right? Then she looked up. She heard someone coming. She threw the clothes behind the desk, and ran to unlock the door. Elizabeth then ran to the bed and plopped down. She rolled over, and acted like she was asleep.  
  
She heard someone walk in. Elizabeth recognized the unusual beat of the footsteps, it was only Jack; as he walked closer to her he saw she was asleep, so he didn't say anything. Jack noticed the ring around her neck once more. The sun was setting, and the last few rays of the sun were coming in through the window danced on Elizabeth's face. One of the rays was shinning on the diamond ring. It made it shimmer like the stars up above. Jack took one last look at the sleeping body, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth sat up and sighed. She didn't realize that tonight REALLY wasn't a big deal, but she already had the clothes and everything. It would be a shame to put them to waste. As she was finishing putting on the midnight blue vest over the white poet top, she heard Gibbs yell, "DINNER BE READY!"  
  
He walked down to Jack's quarters, and knocked on the door. "Ye be joining us for dinner, Miss. Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, just give me a moment" she shouted back.  
  
Elizabeth slipped on the black boots, and walked out the door to where Gibbs and Jack were eating. As she entered the room it looked like they were in a deep conversation. Gibbs looked up, and when he saw Elizabeth his jaw dropped, and the piece of turkey that was in his mouth fell right out. Jack saw the stunned look on Gibbs face. He chuckled and asked, "Gibbs, what be the matter with ye mate?" Gibbs just pointed to where Elizabeth was standing. Jack turned to Elizabeth, and his smile quickly changed to a look of awe.  
  
There she was, in a beautiful white poet shirt with sleeves that fell loose at the wrists, with a midnight blue vest over it. Then the skirt, the skirt was like something she has never worn before. It was black velvet, and it went down to her ankles. The most beautiful part about it was that there was no slip underneath, so it hung there and formed with her natural curves. To top it off she had nice, clean, black boots. Her hair was also loose, and sat on her shoulders with her natural curls bouncing whenever she walked. Lets face it, Elizabeth looked stunning.  
  
Elizabeth casually walked into the room. "Sorry I was late for super." She said as she sat down across from Jack and Gibbs. Elizabeth noticed that they weren't saying anything. And they must have been starring at her, because every time she looked at them they'd look away. Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle softly to herself, for she knew why they were acting this way. Only, she decided she'd have a bit of fun with this. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No" "No", they both said at the same time. Elizabeth started giggling, but a little louder this time.   
  
"Well I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go up to the top deck for some air." Elizabeth walked up to top deck, and gazed at the stars. "They're so beautiful tonight." She said to herself.  
  
"Aye." Someone said behind her. Elizabeth gasped, and turned around. Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "Didn't mean to scare ye, love" Jack said with a laugh. Elizabeth took a sigh of relief, and gazed at the stars once more. "The stars don't look anything like this back in Port Royal." Elizabeth said. Jack nodded his head as a reply. Elizabeth turned and asked Jack, "Why are you so quiet tonight?"  
  
She looked up and Jack was starring right at her. He tore his eyes away from and sighed. "Just, ye look so pretty tonight darling."  
  
"I wanted to make this night memorable." She replied in a whisper.  
  
Apparently Jack took it the wrong way, because he put his arm around her waist, and pulled her in close to him. He looked into her eyes, and put his hand on her cheek. They were not acting like themselves, and they both did not know what they were getting themselves into! But before they knew it, they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. (A/N: oh yeah, this time it isn't a dream) It only lasted for about thirty seconds or so, yet she had never kissed someone like that before. Sure, she had kissed Will many times. Hell, they had even almost gone all the way once, but for some reason there was still something different about this one.   
  
"True love?" she thought to herself. Elizabeth opened her eyes at the thought of it. "NO!" she thought. She then pushed; Jack away from her. "NO!" she yelled. "I'm not in love with you." She said as she ran down to the lower deck."  
  
Gibbs walked over to where Jack was standing. "Uh, what just happened here Jack?"  
  
"I'm not sure mate."  
  
"Maybe ye should talk to her." Jack looked shocked.  
  
"Yes Gibbs, that's just what I want to do! HAVE HER RIP MY HEAD OFF!" he shouted sarcastically.   
  
"Just a suggestion mate." Gibbs said with his hands up in defense.  
  
Jack put his hands in tight fists, and sighed in frustration. He then walked down to where Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth?"  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger yet again. Well I'll try to have the next chapter out by Sunday. Okie dokie? Again, I know my grammer isn't the best, so please just bare with me. Well please r/r! Thanks! *hands out bite sized Snickers* enjoy :)  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d t|-|3 c|-|4pt3r! 


	7. Just Friends?

A/N: Hey! Well I don't know if it will show up today, but I did write it on Sunday. If that made any sense at all to you, then you are very smart lol! Well as you can see in the last chapter I had a little typo I said "super" instead of supper LOL! Sorry about that (had a blonde moment when I wrote that) well some of this chapter is good, but other parts of it are boring. Well onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time, duh!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Jack walked down to where Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth?" he asked with a half nervous look on his face. Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of Jack's bed with her elbows resting on her knees, and her hands covering her face. "Uh, are you alright darling?" he said still not sure this was the right thing to do or not. Elizabeth said something, but he could not make out what she said with her hands over her face. "Uh, come again love." He said. Elizabeth looked up, and repeated, "what just happened up there?" she asked. It looked like she had not been crying, so that was a good sign.   
  
"We kissed." He said with a little pride in his voice. "Yes, I know that Jack! But there was something about it, that felt different."   
  
"Elizabeth, it was just a kiss. It ment nothing, for we are only friends." He said. "....with benefits." He mumbled softly after.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Alright! Honestly woman! Ye could drive a man insane!"  
  
"Jack" she said very calmly. "All I want to know is what you said." Jack walked over to her. "All I said was that we were friends......with benefits.." Jack flinched, and got ready to be slapped.  
  
"Benefits?" Elizabeth asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Aye benefits." Jack said with a small smile. He put his arm around her, and kissed her softly on the lips. "See I kissed ye, but we ain't together. We just be friends, got it love?"  
  
"Aye" she said softly. "Well now that, that be out of the way, how's about you and me have a bit of rum." He said with a smile. Elizabeth just wanted to forget this whole thing happened, so why not. She took the bottle of rum, and drank it all.   
  
__*__*__*One hour later*__*__*__  
  
They were both drunk, but neither were acting wild. They were both just kind of sitting there starring at one another. Elizabeth stumbled over to Jack, and sat beside him. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Friends, remember." She said. "Aye" Jack said with a crooked smile. With her arms still around him, and his arms now around her waist, they starred deep into each other's eyes. Deep down inside they both knew they wanted to be more than friends. But neither of them would admit it to themselves. They would make an interesting couple, don't ya think?  
  
They were now standing, and starring into each other's eyes for I'd say a good three minutes. (A/N: lol) And then Jack leaned in and gave Elizabeth a short, but sweet kiss. She gasped, and looked a little shocked.  
  
"Sorry love, I know that was a little suprising."  
  
"No, I mean yes it was, but don't stop." She said softly. (A/N: did that line sound familiar? Hehe)  
  
Jack looked at her once more, and then leaned in to kiss her again. This time it was more passionate than ever. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, as Elizabeth started to move slightly over to the bed. Jack began to move with her. When they reached the bed, they both sat down. Jack began to softly kiss her neck, as he began to slowly lower them both onto the bed. Elizabeth let out a moan of pleasure, and then she pulled him away. He was now laying, on top of her, starring at her.   
  
"Friends?" she said a little worried.  
  
"Friends." He replied. Elizabeth smiled, and then leaned up and kissed him. They kissed, and caressed each other's bodies for hours, and the rest was history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning Elizabeth awoke next to Jack. She rubbed her eyes, and realized she wasn't dreaming. She quickly pushed him off of her, and jumped out of bed with a sheet to cover her self. Elizabeth then looked at Jack, and realized what she had done. She leaned against the wall, and slid down so she was sitting with her knees to her chest. She put her hands over her face, and began to cry softly to herself. "What have I done?" she said to herself still in tears. She looked up, and saw it was not completely light out yet, so it must have been early. They'd be arriving in Port Royal soon. With tears still in her eyes, she held the sheet around herself, and laid down on the cold, wood floor.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~Three hours later~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
It was now light out, and Jack awoke from the sun coming in through the window. He sat up, and realized that the only thing on his body was a sheet. He looked around the room, and saw Elizabeth sleeping on the ground in the corner across the room. He noticed that all she had was a sheet as well. "oh no." he mumbled to himself. While Elizabeth still lay there sleeping, Jack slipped on his trousers. Jack sighed and regretted what had happened last night. He never wanted to hurt Elizabeth. Now normally Jack wouldn't act sympathetic, because that's not his style. But I think you'll agree with me, that this is a good time to be sympathetic.   
  
Jack starred at Elizabeth for a while, because he wasn't sure whether he should wake her up or not. He was afraid that if he did, she'd get mad. But then again either way she was going to be angry with him, when she woke up. Jack decided to let her sleep. He put the rest of his clothes on, and put a sheet on Elizabeth so she wouldn't be cold. Jack then left the room, and walked up to top deck. He looked out at the sea, and knew they'd be in Port Royal soon.  
  
Elizabeth awoke to find the room empty. She hoped that it was all just a dream, but then she noticed she was still only in a sheet. She moaned and got up. She wasn't sad anymore, just angry. Angry that Jack didn't bother to stop either one of them, angry at her self, and about what she did. She was getting married! She was in love with Will! How could she do this?! Elizabeth found her clothes from the night before, and put them on. She then walked up to the top deck to confront Jack.  
  
A/N: I know I know, some of you may not be happy about the Jack/Liz thing, but the story isn't over yet, so you'll just have to read and see what happens! Hehe, Nev1988 gave me Twix for my Snickers, so now ya'll can have a Twix! *passes out a Twix to everyone* Well I have school tomorrow damn it! I hate school lol. Well I bought a really big notebook, so I can write my next few chapters on that. Well please r/r! thanks!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	8. Expressing Her Feelings

A/N: I actually had some time to type during the school week! Yay! Good for me! Well I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to, but I still want to thank everyone who has, and everyone in the past that have reviewed! Soda for everyone! *gives everyone a soda of their choice* Well I hate to admit it, but I've been trying to keep Jack in character but its kind of hard :-\ Well either way I'm going to keep writing :) I have some good ideas for the upcoming chapters! Oh yeah, I decided to start naming my chapters :) Well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* no I do not own POTC, but I wish I did.....  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Elizabeth slowly walked up to where Jack was standing. Before she could say anything Jack just said, "We be arriving in Port Royal any minute now. Ye might want to get ready." He said without even taking his eyes off the sea. Elizabeth just sighed, and walked back down to the lower deck. She found her shirt and trousers, and then wrapped them up in a sheet. Elizabeth took one last look at the room that she had slept in for the past four nights. She truly loved Will, but right now she just wanted to tell Jack how she was feeling; Because most likely she wouldn't see him again for at least another two years. Elizabeth found a piece of paper, and a feather, she then began to write the following:   
  
(A/N: The following is from an Evanescence song, but its not all in the right order.)  
  
Jack,  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating life. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it has chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
I'm so tired of being used. Supressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave; 'Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seam to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone all along.  
  
-Elizabeth  
  
Elizabeth folded the paper in half, and walked up to top deck. She walked over to the edge of the ship, and gazed at the sky. She closed her eyes, and felt a rain drop land on her nose. It then started to rain. Not a storm, just a shower. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and saw they were docking in Port Royal. She felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned around she found it was only Gibbs. "It be time to go Miss. Elizabeth." He said softly. Elizabeth smiled, and gave Gibbs a hug. "Goodbye Mr. Gibbs." She said softly. Elizabeth then walked over to Jack. She handed him the piece of paper, and took one last look at him. Without saying a word, she then turned, and walked off the ship. Jack simply put the paper into his pocket, and started to steer the ship out of the bay once again.  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly through town. She didn't care if she got wet or not, she just wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. She watched all the people going by through town trying to keep themselves dry, and see looked through all the shop windows as she walked by. When she finally reached her home she was completely soaked. She walked right in as if she had never been gone, not stopping to say hello to anyone.   
  
Elizabeth's father was sitting next to the fireplace with a worried look on his face. He heard the footsteps, and looked up. "Good God Elizabeth! You're not dead! We've searched everywhere for you! Where have you been?". Still walking Elizabeth replied, "Out." With that she walked up stairs, and into her room. She locked the door, and took off her wet clothes and put on her nightdress. Elizabeth crawled into bed, and starred at the ceiling. She soon fell asleep by the rhythm of the rain hitting the roof.   
  
That morning Elizabeth awoke to a knock on her door. "Elizabeth? Are you up? You have a visitor." She heard her father say. Elizabeth crawled out of bed, and unlocked the door. She opened it to find Will standing in front of her with a big smile on his face. "Hello Elizabeth." He said in an excited tone. Elizabeth's sleepy look quickly turned to one of those I can't believe it's you looks. "Will?" she said excitedly. Will didn't answer he simply wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around. Elizabeth giggled as she spun in the air.   
  
It felt so good to feel his arms around her again. Elizabeth's father smiled, and left the room. Will placed Elizabeth back down on the ground, and kissed her passionately. They then sat down on the bed, and Will talked for hours about what he had been doing.  
  
"Enough about me Elizabeth. You're so quiet today. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing exciting. Just staying around the house basically. Only I did see Jack one day."  
  
"Jack was here?"  
  
"Yes. Only for one night though."  
  
"Well what did you do? Did you have fun?"  
  
"More than I planned for." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, I said yes, I had a lot of fun with him."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that. Well I hate to do this, but I must go. I will be back in about nine months or so. A year at the most, I promise. Then we can get married." With that they kissed, and said their goodbyes once again.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks had past, and Elizabeth was not feeling like herself. Every morning she would wake up, and run to the bathroom trying to hold her vomit until she reached the chamber pot. "What's wrong with me?" she thought. But that thought quickly vanished, for she had to vomit once more. She then crawled back in bed, and fell asleep.   
  
"Miss. Swann? Are you all right?"  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, and saw Rosa standing above her. "Yes, I'm fine Rosa. I think I just have a little case of the stomach flu."   
  
"Well I sent for a doctor Miss. He should be here soon."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss. Swann?" A deep voice said. Elizabeth opened her eyes, and saw a gray haired man standing above her. "I am Dr. Phillips, and I think I know what is wrong with you." "And what is that?" Elizabeth asked while rubbing her eyes. Dr. Phillips chuckled. "I've seen this many times before Miss. Swann. So I am happy to say, congratulations Miss. Swann! I ma happy to say, you are pregnant."   
  
A/N: Bwahahahaha! Evil cliffhangers!! LOL sorry had to do that. Well what do you think is going to happen?? Well please r/r!! I really want more reviews. I want to try and get at least one hundred! Well hopefully the next chapter should be out soon! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!   
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	9. Second Thoughts

A/N: Hey ya'll! Wow! I got a lot of reviews! Thank you everyone who reviewed!! Hehe maybe I will have one hundred reviews by the time my story is finished. That would be nice. I just want to tell ya'll now that this chapter isn't going to be very long it's probably the shortest one I've written in the whole story. But don't worry the next few should be longer! Oh yeah! I almost forgot, since everyone has been so nice and reviewing, I bought all of you a king sized candy bar of your choice! *passes out the candy bars* Well I wasn't really sure how to make her father act about this whole thing, so it might seem a little odd. Ok, well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO! I do not own POTC! But I did go see it for the tenth time today ^_^  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Pregnant?!?!?" Elizabeth asked in shock. "Yes, you'll be due in about eight months or so." Elizabeth sat there in bed trying to form words, but she was speechless. "But...bu..b.." Before she could finish Dr. Phillips smiled at her, and left the room. Elizabeth sunk into her bed, with a hopeless look on her face. What was she going to do? What was her father going to say? Elizabeth put her hand over her face. "Ugh" she mumbled to herself. She didn't even want to think about what her father was going to say. She felt bad enough already! She laid there for a moment thinking and then she suddenly sat up.   
  
"Oh no.....Jack.." she whispered to herself. It couldn't be Will's for they had never made love. It had to be Jack's child. What would she do when Will came home, and saw a child that looked like his best friend?!? She couldn't say it was theirs, she didn't know what to do.   
  
Elizabeth heard footsteps coming closer to her door. She gasped, and plopped down, and pretended she was asleep. When the door opened she knew it was her father from the sound of his footsteps. "Elizabeth." He said in a slightly angry tone. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth wake up!" her father shouted. Elizabeth sighed, and opened her eyes. She knew she was in big trouble!   
  
She looked into here father's eyes, and could see a mixture of disappointment, and anger. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" her father demanded. "I...I..I'm..sor." she was then cut off by her father. "How could you do this? I thought you two were smarter than that! I thought you would have waited until after the wedding!" Elizabeth looked a bit puzzled. "What?" she said. Her father sighed, "You and Will! I would have assumed that you would have waited until after the wedding." Elizabeth remembered that he did not know about where she was, and everything with her and Cap'n Sparrow.   
  
"Oh! Uh yes. Me and Will..."  
  
"Well I personally don't believe you are ready for a child. You can hardly take care of yourself!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped when she heard those words.   
  
"Father! What kind of person do you take me for?"  
  
Her father sighed once more. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Elizabeth's eyes filled with anger and hate. "You don't think I can take care of my child? Well watch me!"  
  
Her father rolled his eyes, and started to walk to the door. Before he left, he turned and said, "This shall be interesting." And then left the room.   
  
Elizabeth took a candle holder, and threw it at him, but he had already closed the door behind him.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that day Elizabeth was still lying in bed, not bothering to get up anytime soon. She thought about what it would be like to be a mother. Would it be fun? How much work would it be? Elizabeth was very unsure about this whole thing. Why did she even have to be so stupid and kiss Jack in the first place? This would have never happened if I would have just stayed home, and not have gone to the tavern!   
  
Elizabeth laid there in frustration. What would she do? Should she keep the child or..... "Never!" she shouted. "I would never give my child up for adoption!" she said. But what if her father was right? Maybe she couldn't take care of a child just yet, maybe she wasn't ready. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and put a pillow to her face. She then let out a loud cry of frustration.   
  
Maybe she could find Jack, maybe after it was born he could take it. It should be born before Will gets back. He would never have to know. But lie to the love of her life? It was a chance she was willing to take.  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one might be kinda short too, but they will start to get longer again. Well what did you think? Should she give her child up? Or keep it. What do ya'll think? Should it be a boy or a girl?? any good baby names? Well please let me know! Please r/r!! bye!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	10. Some Unfinished Business

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't written for a while. Stupid school lol! Oh yeah, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Ya'll are great!! I have some more Snickers for all of you too. *passes out snickers* There ya go. Now this chapter is kinda short, but its interesting as well. I'm not sure if I'm very happy with it, but I don't think I ever will be. It explains what Anamaria was talking about in chapter five (the real reason she left Cap'n Jack and the Pearl) Remember they had a relationship so stay open-minded ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: nope not me  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jack sighed, and gazed mindlessly at the sea. He was still thinking about they night they had together. He had no idea where they were going. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Port Royal and Elizabeth as possible. He didn't know if he would ever go back, because by the time he came back Will and Elizabeth would be married. So even then when he came to see Will Elizabeth would always be around, so that wouldn't do him much good. "Why even think about it?" Jack mumbled to himself.   
  
~*~  
  
That night as Jack was drifting off to sleep he rolled over, and heard a crackling noise. He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing there, so he moved around a little more, and the sound came back. He checked his pockets, and found what was making the noise. It was the piece of paper Elizabeth had given him before she left.   
  
Jack didn't bother to read it. It was probably just a note telling him how much she hated him. He simply crumpled it up, and threw it across the room. He then laid back down, and blew out the candle. Minutes later Jack drifted off into a deep sleep once more.   
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\The next morning/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The next morning Jack awoke to find the ship had come to a stop. "Why the hell aren't we moving?" Jack mumbled to himself. Jack got up, and walked up to the top deck. "Why are we in Tortuga again?" he thought. "Gibbs!" he shouted in an annoyed tone. Gibbs came walked over from the other side of the ship. "Yes cap'n?"  
  
"Why are we in Tortuga mate?" Jack asked a little puzzled.  
  
"....to get some supplies...and I found someone here for ye." Gibbs said with a smile.  
  
Then Anamaria came walking over to jack. "Long time no see Sparrow." Anamaria said very calmly. "Aye" Jack said a little nervously. Anamaria saw he was waiting to move if she tried to slap him. Anamaria sighed and said, "For god sakes man! I ain't gonna slap ye! If I was I would have done it already! Besides, I cam here to tell ye something." Anamaria grabbed his arm, and pulled him off the Pearl. They found a near by tavern, and had some rum. Still a little puzzled Jack said, "Ye don't normally act this way love....are ye coming on to me?" he asked in a sarcastic way yet a little nervous. Anamaria did not look amused, "Do ye want me to tell ye or not Jack? It be important to me, and yer self!"  
  
"Me self?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Well then what my it me love?" Anamaria took a deep breath and said, "Remember when I left?"  
  
"Aye"   
  
"Well I didn't exactly tell ye the truth about why I's left." Anamaria paused. ".....Today would have been the day ye became a father..." Jack's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"Excuse me love, I don't think I heard ye right. Did you say I was going to be a father today??"  
  
"Aye. After I left your crew I stayed around here for a whiles, and I found out I was gonna have a kid but...."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But....I's lost it." With that Anamaria took another look at Jack, and then got and left. Instead of going after her, he simply put his head on the table and mumbled, "Too much stress lately!" Sure, he was upset about it anyone would be, but he didn't really know how to react to this. Besides, he never even knew about the child until now, so could be really be attached to it?  
  
"Oi, I need me's another drink." Jack said in a very stressed out way.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Jack stumbled back to the Pearl. He was obviously drunk. He stumbled over to the edge of the ship, and put all his weight up against it. "Gibbs! *hic*" he shouted in a mumble type voice. "GIBBS!" he repeated only this time louder. Gibbs came walking up from the lower deck. "Aye?" he said. It took Jack a moment to reply for he was trying to find the right words. "....W-would *hic* I make a *hic* good father mate?" Jack asked while still trying to keep him balance. Obviously Jack was out of it tonight, so Gibbs didn't think much about it. Gibbs simply chuckled and replied, "Mate, ye'd make a fine father." He then helped Jack down stairs to his quarters.   
  
A/N: I know it was short, sorry. Well what did you think? I still don't know if I'm very happy with it, but oh well. Well please r/r I wanna get more reviews :) The next chapter should be out soon!!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	11. Decision Time

A/N: Hey! I hope ya'll liked the last chapter, I didn't really like it much but I wanted to explain why Anamaria left and everything. Well this chapter is back with Elizabeth and all that stuff. Ok so...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: See pervious  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
That morning Elizabeth awoke quite early. It looked like the sun had just come up. She had had trouble sleeping a lot lately, but she didn't know why. She guesses it was just one of the strange things that happens when you are pregnant. Elizabeth opened her window and looked out at the sea. If only she could have just stayed with Jack. They could have explored the world together, and raise their child together. "Stop thinking like that Elizabeth!" she thought to herself. She sighed and walked over to her mirror. She stood so it showed the side of her body.   
  
She pulled her nightdress back, so it would make it tighter. This way she could see how big her stomach was getting. She could see a difference from last month. It was now four months since she had found out.   
  
She was still unsure if she should give it away. But she knew one thing, and it was that she could never tell Will! "Well if you put it that way....." she said to herself. It only leaves one option. She'd have to give the baby away. Elizabeth had to tell her father about her decision. She walked down stairs, and then remembered he wasn't up yet. Only Rosa and some other servants were up preparing breakfast. He should be up soon. She walked back up stairs to her room, and decided to get ready for breakfast.   
  
Elizabeth walked over to her closet, and searched for a dress. She found a simple but elegant dark green dress. It was velvet with sleeves down to her elbows, and a V necked shaped collar. It was tight down to the hips, so the bulge on her stomach was very noticeable. It had gold buttons down the back and front. She looked very beautiful. She pulled part of her hair back with a gold ribbon so some of it still sat on her shoulders. By the time she was finished getting ready Rosa came up to announce breakfast was ready. Rosa was about to walk out of the room, but then Elizabeth stopped her.   
  
"Rosa" Elizabeth said.   
  
"Yes miss?" Rosa asked happily.   
  
What do you think I should do? I mean with the baby." Rosa's expression changed from a smile to a serious look. "Well it depends, do you and Mr. Turner want children yet or not?"  
  
Elizabeth looked a little nervous. Rosa saw Elizabeth's discomfort when she mentioned Will. "Uh, miss, is everything alright?" Elizabeth sighed, and turned to Rosa.  
  
"Rosa, you're my friend right?"  
  
"Of course miss."  
  
"Well could I tell you something, and trust you not to say anything to anyone?"  
  
"Yes miss, you can trust me."  
  
Well...what if I told you that the child was not Will's." Rosa's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"W-well then who is the father?"  
  
Elizabeth hesitated, "....Jack Sparrow.." she said while looking down at the ground.   
  
"Jack Sparrow?? him? But miss"- Rosa was cut off by Elizabeth.  
  
"Please call me Elizabeth."  
  
"But Elizabeth why him?...That's where you were all this time! Wasn't it!" Rosa said.  
  
"I was drunk. It all just sort of happened. But please Rosa , you cannot tell my father. Or more importantly you cannot say anything about this to Will!"  
  
"Elizabeth I promise you I will not say a word to anyone."   
  
"Alright, thank you Rosa. But what should I do? Will cannot come home to find a child that looks like his best friend....as much as this hurts to say.....I think I have to give the child up for adoption."   
  
Rosa sighed. "Elizabeth I know you'd make a great mother, but you and me both know you can't fool Will. For a Blacksmith he is a very smart man. But you must tell Mr. Sparrow. he has a right to know if he has a child or not."  
  
As much as Elizabeth didn't want to hear it, she knew it was true. She'd have to tell jack sooner or later. "Right then, so I guess the baby will be given up, but first I have to tell Jack." A small tear ran down Elizabeth's cheek at the thought of it. Rosa looked sympathetic, she walked closer to Elizabeth and put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You better wipe away your tears. You don't want your father to suspect anything." Elizabeth sniffed, and then looked up. She smiled a little and said, " Thanks for everything Rosa." Rosa smiled and nodded her head as a response. She then left the room. Elizabeth wiped away her tears and stood up. She stood there looking in the mirror for a moment. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled, she then walked down stairs.   
  
"Morning Father." She said quietly.  
  
"Good morning Elizabeth" he said very casually.   
  
Elizabeth sat down across from him, and took a sip of water. Elizabeth cleared her throat and then spoke up.   
  
"Father, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
HAHAHA!! Another cliffhanger! I'm so mean lol. Well what did ya think? How do you think he will react? Oh yeah, hate to say it, but I'm kinda at a writers block now lol. So please r/r and tell me what you think should happen! Thanks!!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys!!!! This is just an A/N so nothing special....sorry! But I want to know what you guys think because I'm thinking of stopping on the story because a certain reviewer that I trusted has been lets say very "fake" to me, if you get what I'm saying. I'm not trying to accuse any of you. So if you don't know what I'm talking about your safe lol so all ya'll don't have to worry because I know who it is and it's a family member and it's a long story so yeah lol. Well keep checking because there MIGHT be another chapter but I dunno. Well thanks everyone and I'll probably be uploading soon but we'll just have to wait and see! Peace out everyone! 


	13. A Walk to Remember

A/N: Hey ya'll!! I'm in a lot better mood now lol! I didn't expect people to review on the authors note but hey! I have no complaints lol. Well since ya'll wanted me to keep going, and the little problem is solved I am happy to say the story will be continued!!! Hehehe yay!!! Oh yeah, thanks for all the suggestions for the baby and all! That really helped. Oh yeah now that the chapters are all screwed up, just think of the a/n as chapter twelve, and this will be chapter thirteen lol. Well.....ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* no I don't own POTC *day dreams about Cap'n sparrow* if only....  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"What is it Elizabeth?"   
  
"Well..uh, I...isn't it a lovely morning today?" she said with the most idiotic smile on her face.   
  
"Uh yes, yes it is." Her father said with a questioning look.   
  
"How pathetic!!" she thought to herself while taking another sip of water. But then suddenly it hit her. She didn't HAVE to tell him about her decision. She could just wait until the child was born. Elizabeth took one last bite of her eggs and then excused herself from the table. "Excuse me. I think I'm going for a walk to get a bit of fresh air."  
  
Elizabeth then quickly walked out the door. When she got outside the gate in front of her house, she closed her eyes for a moment and felt the cool autumn breeze on her face. "I love the fall" she said to herself. It was beautiful outside. The leaves were changing color the air was crisp and cool. It was without a doubt the best time of the year in Port Royal. She walked through town and looked at everything around her. There were children playing outside, fellow citizens working in their shops, and she could smell the freshly baked bread when she walked by the bakery.   
  
Elizabeth walked for a while until she stopped and realized where she was. She looked up and saw the sign outside the door. It was Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop. Elizabeth stopped and thought about all the time they had spent together in there. Sometimes when Elizabeth had nothing else to do she'd sneak off to this shop, and stay with Will and talk for hours. She remembered how they'd talk about what kind of a life they'd share together someday. They always wanted to have children, and they both agreed they wanted a boy and a girl. She always thought Will would make a good father, since he always played with the kids that lived around there.   
  
Elizabeth came to her senses and began to walk back to her house. While she was on her way home she passed the docks and decided to look around over there. Not many boats would be coming by now since the seasons had changed. The Spring is the best time to sail. She walked over to where some of the ships were docked. She stood there for a minute, and then realized that this was the spot that she had met Jack. She knew it was right here because some of the boards in the middle looked newer than others. She remembered seeing work men fix the boards that Jack had broken when he escaped from Norrington (remember when he did that whole thing when he was flyin around on that rope? Lol anyways) Elizabeth now laughed about this. She was so scared when Jack was holding his gun to her head. But she did remember his smell when she put his "effects" on him. He smelled like the salty sea breeze of the ocean mixed with rum. She missed him so much.   
  
She took one last look at the sea, and then started to head home. She decided that if Jack did not come back before the baby was born she would not tell him. She would have to give it to an orphanage, but she'd make sure that it was taken good care of. She might visit the child one day, but the truth is with her luck she'd never see the child again.  
  
When Elizabeth returned home, she went inside and her father told her she had a visitor. Elizabeth walked into the living room and saw who was sitting on the sofa.   
  
"Anamaria????" Elizabeth said a little confused.   
  
"Hello Elizabeth, how might you be?" she asked in a very proper manner. Anamaria looked very different too. She had her hair up in a bun, and she was wearing a dress. It looked pretty good on her too. It was dark red dress with black trim on the sleeves and skirt.   
  
"Anamairia..you look so...."  
  
"Lady like? Yes, I know. May we please speak outside."   
  
"Of course."  
  
With that they both walked out into the front near the gate. Elizabeth could still not believe how....different Ana looked. Once they were out of sight Anamaira undid her hair and typed a bandana back on her hair.   
  
"Ah that be much better." She said in her old voice. Anamaria saw the confused look on Elizabeth's face, and smiled a little bit.  
  
"Ha sorry if I's scared ye, I knew if ye fafher saw me dressed as a pirate things would get ugly." Anamaira then looked at Elizabeth's stomach. "Ye be havin a kid?"  
  
Elizabeth blinked and then came back to reality. "Oh yeah, yes I am." Anamaria looked very happy. "I be guessin Will is the father now eh?" Elizabeth was very quiet. She just starred at the ground.  
  
"or maybe not." Anamaria said. "Well then if it ain't Will then who be the father?"  
  
Elizabeth was still silent. Then Anamaria sighed and pulled out her pistol. "Elizabeth." she said in a bored tone, "Don't make me use this alright?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Alright alright! I'll tell you. The father is Jack."  
  
"SPARROW?" Ana said in shock. "Ye be playin with me Liz, Jack ain't the father...is he?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. This all happened when Will was away at sea. Jack came into town, and..."  
  
"Say no more miss." Ana said quietly. "Well congrats anyway Liz, now I best be going." Anamaria tipped her hate and walked out the gate.  
  
"BUT WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?!" Elizabeth yelled after her.  
  
"IT WAS NOTHING!" Anamaria shouted back. Anamairia then disappeared into the crowd. That would be the last Elizabeth saw of her for a while.  
  
A/N: Well what did ya think????? That's probably the last your going to see of Anamaria in the story for a while. Well since ya'll like my story here I'll give ya'll these. *Passes out Skittles and a two liter bottle of soda to everyone* ENJOY!....but you have to review now!! Or else I'm taking the candy/soda back!! Lol j/k but seriously please review :) 


	14. A New Life is Born

A/N: Hey! Thank you everyone that reviewed, as usual ya'll are great!!! lol! Well I didn't really think of anything else that could happen while Liz was pregnant and everything so like in the last chapter it skips through time or whatever. Ya'll know what I mean lol. So yeah...lol. Sorry I'm like really hyper right now! Hehehehehehe!!!!!!!!! Lol lol lol!....sorry lol!!! Uh anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: nah, I don't own shit  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen   
  
It was late afternoon and Elizabeth was out and about walking around town with Rosa. Elizabeth decided that Rosa wasn't just a servant she was a friend, and that Rosa deserved a break. It was the time of year where winter was almost over, and Spring was arriving. Yet it was still quite chilly outside, so Rosa and Elizabeth were both still wearing their scarves and winter coats. They held each others arms, and were walking close to keep warm. "Its usually a bit warmer this time of year." Rosa said to Elizabeth.   
  
"Yes, but I love it in the winter, so I am happy its still cold out."   
  
Rosa looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you mad Elizabeth? Its freezing out here, and you can't get enough of it." Then Rosa began to giggle softly to herself. Elizabeth saw her friend giggling.   
  
"What are you laughing about? Do I have something in my hair?"  
  
"Hehe, no just...hehehe you look like a giant with your big stomach and that huge coat you wear." Rosa then started to giggle even louder.  
  
Elizabeth just looked at Rosa laughing until they passed a shop window. She could see her reflection slightly in the window, and could see why Rosa was laughing. She did look quite stupid with her belly now very large and a huge coat that made her look even bigger. Elizabeth turned to Rosa and they looked at one another and began to laugh uncontrollably.   
  
The people that walked passed them just looked at them with one of those what the heck are they doing looks. Rosa then looked up and saw everyone that passed them was starring at them. Rosa pat Elizabeth on the shoulder so she'd look up. Elizabeth looked up still with a smile on her face and saw the people starring. "Ooppss.." Elizabeth said under her breath. Elizabeth then grabbed Rosa's arm, and she began to walk once more.   
  
When Rosa didn't move as a joke Elizabeth lost her balance, and fell backwards right on her butt. This got Rosa's attention. Rosa turned around and leaned down where Elizabeth was sitting. Elizabeth was sitting there simply laughing her head off. She did not seem to be in any pain what so ever.  
  
"Are you alright Lizzie?"  
  
Still giggling a little bit Elizabeth replied, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Rosa said sympathetically.   
  
Elizabeth simply laughed at her apology, "Rosa its all right! You have nothing to be sorry about. I think it was funny." Rosa smiled and held out a hand to help her friend up.   
  
"Your stomach is getting pretty big Liz, how far along are you?"   
  
"My due date is exactly a week from today." Elizabeth sad a little worried. Rosa just looked at her sympathetically and said, "Well at least we know that the child will be taken care at the orphanage"   
  
"Yes, but still..."  
  
"I know Liz, but you know your doing the right thing, for all three of you. You get to keep your true love, and you both can still have kids, also Jack will never have to know which is probably best since he doesn't seem like he is ready to be a faher." Elizabeth smiled through the pain that she was feeling.   
  
"Yeah your right thank yo"-,Elizabeth was cut off by a sharp pain in her stomach. She yanked her other arm away from Rosa and put them both on her stomach.   
  
"Elizabeth, are you all right??" Elizabeth didn't answer, she just pointed in the direction of her house. "Are you saying..." Elizabeth nodded her head yes as a reply.   
  
"Oh! Just wait a few moments longer Liz. We'll be home soon!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Twelve minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rosa opened the door and helped Elizabeth inside. Elizabeth was now moaning in pain. Her father heard her and walked into the room. He looked at them both, and then looked back at Elizabeth. ".....it's........time......" Elizabeth managed to say between moans. Her fathers eyes widened, he then sent for some servants to come help her up to her bed. ".....All....the way......up there?...." Elizabeth asked after another moan.   
  
Rosa just looked at Elizabeth's father with a questioning look. "Don't you have a guest room down here that she could use??" Elizabeth nodded as to say, yes we do and take me there fast!! Some other servants helped her over to the guest room, and helped her into bed.   
  
Rosa walked to over to Elizabeth, and tried to make her smile. "Don't be scared Elizabeth, you're going to have a baby!!" Elizabeth had to smile about this for she was excited. But the pain was just too much. And unfortunately the pain would get worse as time passed. Rosa sat with her the whole time. She was there for every minute of it holding Elizabeth's had.   
  
~*~  
  
After seventeen hours of screaming and pain a new life came into the world. "Elizabeth! It's a girl!! You did it!" Elizabeth laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She did it she was now a mother. Even if she never saw her daughter again, she knew that she was out there and that she was a mum. No matter what she would always love her, and a part of her would always be with her.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes to see two maids cleaning a crying bundle of joy. She turned and saw Rosa smiling at Elizabeth. One of the maids walked over and placed a cool cloth on Elizabeth's four head. Elizabeth sat up a little to see where her daughter was. She saw a maid wrapping a small bundle in a blanket. The maid walked toured her, and handed her the baby.   
  
Elizabeth started to shake when the baby was placed in her arms. The baby stopped crying when Elizabeth held her. The small baby looked around the room very curiously with her big dark brown eyes. From what hair she had, she could tell it was dark, just like her father's. It was a spitting image of Jack. The baby took a look at Elizabeth with her big eyes. They starred at each other for a moment, and then the baby nestled her head against Elizabeth's chest and fell asleep.   
  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She didn't think it would be this hard to let go. She didn't want to let go. She couldn't! She held back the tears, and tried to smile. She wanted this moment to last forever. Rosa cleared her throat and spoke up. "What are you going to name her Lizzie?" Elizabeth thought for a moment and then looked up at Rosa.  
  
"Her name is Pearl."  
  
"Pearl Swann, interesting choice Liz." Rosa said to her. One of the maids walked in and looked at Elizabeth. She spoke in a soft tone. "Miss Swann, they be here to take the baby now." Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears once more. She looked down at Pearl and kissed her head. She then shifted her over a little, so the maid could take her. After that they decided she needed some time to herself, so everyone left the room. Elizabeth looked through the window, and saw the carriage take off. Tears rolled down her face as she whispered..  
  
"Goodbye Pearl...Sparrow.."  
  
A/N: Well???? What did you think??????? Was it good?? If you thought that was the end your wrong. There are going to be a lot more chapters to come, hehe since I don't like making sequels its just going to be one big thing lol...well no maybe not, I dunno. But there are still gonna be a lot more chaptes ahead so keep reviewing, and I keep writing. The more reviews I get the more chapters you get! Ciao everyone!!!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	15. A familiar Face is in Town

A/N: Hey!!! I am so happy ya'll like the story so far!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! I'm almost to one hundred!!! Well I know ya'll want Jack to be back in the story and he might be in this chappy but if not this one, for sure the next one savvy? Hehehe ok well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: hahahaha no!  
  
Chapter Fifteen   
  
It had been several months since Pearl had been taken away from her. Her child, her pride and joy, had been taken away from her. She never realized how much it would hurt. She wanted Pearl back!   
  
Elizabeth was back to sitting by her window, that is where she thought about everything. She was now holding onto her chain with her ring on it. She sighed and wondered when Will would be coming home. She wondered if he or Jack would ever return.   
  
Elizabeth did want to tell Jack about Pearl, but she didn't know where he was. She wondered if he had ever read her note, or if he just threw it away. Either way she was sure that she wouldn't be seeing Mr. Sparrow for a while.   
  
She then turned when she heard her door shut. She looked to see her love. "Will!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly. Will stood there smiling with open arms. All thoughts vanished from Elizabeth's mind as she ran into Will's arms.   
  
"I thought you'd never come back."  
  
"I'd never leave you for good. I'm never leaving you again. I love you too much."   
  
Elizabeth looked up at Will with true love in her eyes. "I love you too Will. More than I've ever loved anyone."  
  
Will smiled and kissed her passionately. He then removed the chain from around her neck. He took the ring off the chain, and went down on one knee. He took Elizabeth's hand and slipped the ring on her finger.   
  
"Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" he said with a smile. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Of course I will." With that Will stood up and looked deep into her eyes. Elizabeth turned away. Will looked a little puzzled when she turned away.   
  
"Elizabeth, anything wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth looked back at Will. "No I'm sorry....I thought I was going to sneeze, so I turned away." Will just smiled, and then walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes once more. Elizabeth wanted to turn away so badly because she couldn't take that look. It was the way that Jack looked at her that night.  
  
Instead of turning away, she simply closed her eyes. Will then leaned in and kissed her lovingly. She could taste the salty ocean breeze on his lips. Elizabeth then returned the kiss. He then pulled away and looked at her.   
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"As did I..." Elizabeth said back. Will smiled and walked over to the door. He then locked it.   
  
He smiled at her and then said, "Now no one can disturb us."  
  
Elizabeth knew what he meant. She smiled and held out her arms. Will walked back over to her and lifted her up off the ground. He carried her over to her bed, and laid down on top of her.   
  
He then leaned in and kissed her. They kissed passionately for what seemed like a life time, but what was really about an hour. (A/N: lol) Will then pulled away from the kiss, and pulled his vest and shirt off.   
  
Elizabeth smiled, and sat up. She began to unbutton her dress, now all that was left were her under garments. Will was now only in his trousers. They took one last look at each, and then Will laid back down on Elizabeth. They then kissed and caressed each other for hours on end. (A/N: Ya'll know what happens next lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth now lay in bed with Will holding her in his arms. She rolled over so she was facing Will. He was asleep. Elizabeth smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips. She then wrapped a sheet around herself, and walked over to the window. It was still open and she sat back down next to it. She could see everything from there.   
  
She looked and could see the orphanage off in the distance. She hoped Pearl was being taken care of, or better yet maybe a loving family had adopted her already. She'd be about two months now.   
  
She felt arms wrap around her back, and a soft kiss on the neck. Obviously Will had woken up.  
  
"Hello there love." Will said to her.   
  
Elizabeth turned around in panic.   
  
"Why'd you say that???" she shouted.  
  
Will looked confused. "What did I do?"  
  
"Don't talk like Jack!!!!" she yelled back at him.   
  
"Elizabeth calm down! It was a joke." He said in a confused manner. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just miss him."  
  
Will smiled and kissed her softly on the neck once more.   
  
"I know, I miss him too, but that's why we are going to invite him to the wedding." Will said with a smile.   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What? Why?"  
  
Will looked confused again. "Because we both miss him, and there will be free rum, and you know Jack."  
  
"When do you want to get married?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Well I was thinking since its Spring it would be nice to have a summer wedding"  
  
"That would be lovely." Elizabeth said with a smile. They kissed loving once more, and then got dressed. They walked out of her room, and decided to take a walk around town.   
  
They walked, and looked at all the shops. They laughed and had a great time. As the sun was setting they decided to head back to the blacksmiths shop. When they reached the shop. They kissed one last time, and decided to start planning the wedding tomorrow.   
  
Elizabeth walked happily back home. On her way home she walked by the docks once more. But this time she just walked by to see what ships were coming into Port Royal.   
  
She then stopped dead in her tracks. Her body went cold. There stood about ten yards away the familiar face with dreadlocks and a mouth filled with gold. They made eye contact, and both couldn't believe it.   
  
"Jack?!?!?!" Elizabeth shouted in panic.   
  
A/N: Bwahahahaha!!! Another evil cliffhanger!! Oh well the next chapter should be up soon, and yes obviously for all you Cap'n Jack lovers he will be in the next chapter. But remember I'm only gonna write more if ya'll review! Hehe on well I have to go to bed before my mom screams at me! Peace out!!!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	16. Finding Out Some of the Details

A/N: Hey ya'll!!! I'm back!!! Thank you everyone that reviewed! Oh yeah before I forget ya know instead of writing a bad review saying this story is starting to get predictable, just don't read it! Its that simple...really. Well anyway I still want to thank everyone! Ya'll are great!!!!!!! *hands out Taco Bell tacos to everyone* lol sorry I ran out of candy, but Taco Bell is good too..right? lol well anywayz...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: Think about this for a minute....If I owned Captain Jack Sparrow or any of them do you really think I'd be wasting my time writing this?? Uh no!!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen   
  
"Jack?!?!?!?!" Elizabeth shouted in panic. Jack just starred back at her with big eyes. He then slowly started to walk over to her.   
  
He gave her a nervous half smile. "Ello Elizabeth." He said nervously.   
  
"What brings you back her, she said very coldly."  
  
"..I read ye note." He said in an ashamed way.   
  
Elizabeth looked him dead in the eye, "You don't know how much trouble you got me into, and you don't know how much pain you've put me through! Everyday after you left I wished that you would come after me! Everyday Jack! Do you know how much that hurt??? I had to give up something so precious to me, and its your fault!!!" Elizabeth screamed.   
  
"...I never want to see you again Jack, and I swear that Pearl will never meet you either." She said still looking dead in the eye.   
  
Jack was stunned, he didn't know what to say to that. "Wait, who is Pearl?"   
  
Elizabeth didn't answer, she simply walked away like she didn't hear his words.   
  
Jack stood there for a moment thinking about this. Then he realized he was close by the blacksmiths shop. He decided to go see Will. He had nothing better to do now that Elizabeth wasn't going to talk to him.   
  
When he finally reached the shop, he pounded on the door. Moments later the door opened with Will behind it. "Jack? That you?" Will said in disbelief. "Aye, mate." Jack said with a smile.   
  
"Come in!" Will said happily. Jack walked in and looked around. "Hasn't changed much since last time I's was here."   
  
Will ignored the comment, "So have you seen Elizabeth yet?" Will asked.   
  
"Uh...yes actually I have." Jack said with an idiotic smile on his face.   
  
"That's good, she said she missed you, did she have anything to say?"  
  
"No, not really....she was pretty quiet." Jack said a bit nervous.   
  
"Oh well she's probably just tired." Will said a wink. Jack knew what Will meant and laughed uneasily.   
  
"Oh yes, before I forget to ask you, how long are you staying this time?" Will asked.  
  
'I don't know yet how long do ye want me to stay, mate?"   
  
"At least until summer."   
  
"Why might that be?"  
  
"I want you to come to me and Elizabeth's wedding. Its in the summer." Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"So ye are getting married eh?" Jack said trying to sound happy for his friend. "By the way, do you know anyone named Pearl? Elizabeth mentioned the name to me."  
  
Will thought for a moment, "Probably just one of her friends she met while I was gone. Ya know she said she saw you a while ago."  
  
"Oh did she now?"  
  
"Aye she said you didn't stay long, you were only there for about a day."  
  
"Is that so, well yes it be true I wasn't here very long. Just came to get some supplies since we's was close by."   
  
"All right, well do you plan to stay for the wedding?"   
  
Jack stood up as if he was going to leave. "Well I'll tell ye what, if I have nothing better to do with me self I'll come back here and watch ye get married to ye lass savvy?"   
  
Will smiled, "So I'll take that has a yes then?"   
  
"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see." With that Jack tipped his hat, and walked out the door.   
  
"I need a drink." Jack mumbled to himself. He decided to go find a tavern. He found the closes one, and walked right in. He sat on the nearest stool and yelled for some rum. Moments later a big glass of rum was placed in front of him.   
  
Jack smiled and picked up the glass. He gulped it all down, and then ordered another one. He took the second one and drank all down even faster.   
  
~**~**~**~  
  
It was now completely dark out, and Jack was drunk. He stumbled through town, and what people were out looked at him very strangely. He stumbled over to the docks and onto the pearl. There he found Gibbs and the rest of the crew.   
  
Some were sleeping on deck, others were walking around cleaning the ship. Gibbs was standing off to the side looking up at the moon. Jack stumbled over to talk, but before any words could come out he hung his head over the side of the ship, and vomited.   
  
Gibbs looked over and laughed. "Ye are not one to lose ye drink, something wrong?" Gibbs said still laughing. Jack just turned and gave Gibbs an angry glare. Jack stood up straight, and wiped his mouth.   
  
"I be back later, mate." Jack said. With that Jack stumbled back off the Pearl, and back into town. He was half way back to Will's shop when he blacked out, and fell to the ground. That would be Jack's bed for the night.   
  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
The next morning Jack awoke with the feeling of something poking him. He opened one eye, and saw what looked like a young little boy starring at him, and poking him with a stick. Jack opened his other eye, and noticed other children around him, playing and laughing.   
  
"He ain't dead mama!!" the little boy with the stick shouted. A woman rushed over and shooed the children away. The children screamed and laughed and ran away. The woman sighed and starred at Jack.   
  
"Ye be alright sir?" the woman asked. Jack sat up and put his hand on his head.   
  
"Just a headache but I'll be fine." Jack replied. With the woman's free hand she helped Jack up.   
  
"Thanks very much." Jack said with a little smile. He noticed there were a lot of children around here, and in the woman's other arm was a little baby.   
  
"Uh miss where might I's be?"  
  
The woman smiled, "Ye be in Port Royal, this is the orphanage. I'm Suzette I own this place. See the child over there? The one with the stick that be James he's me real son. The others are the orphans." She said sadly.   
  
"Ah, and who might this little one be here in ye arms?" Jack asked while pointing at the baby.   
  
"This be the newest to our family. She was brought here about two months ago. Her name be Pearl or at least that's what the mum said before she came here."   
  
The little baby starred curiously at Jack. She had beautiful big dark brown eyes. Just like his. The woman looked at Jack, and then back at Pearl.   
  
"Ya know, you two look a lot alike." She laughed a little, "Maybe ye might be the father." She said in a joking way.   
  
"She does have me good looks." Jack said sarcastically. Suzette paused for a moment and then looked at Jack.   
  
"Would ye like to come in for some tea?" she asked. Jack thought for a moment.   
  
"I'd love to. Some tea might do me some good for me head." The three then walked into the house. Inside was a small area with a beat up sofa, and a table with some candles on it. There were toys scattered around the room.   
  
To the left of the room was a door that led to the kitchen. It was small it had large table with chairs all around it.   
  
"Have a seat." Suzette said very friendly. Jack took a seat and looked around the room. Suzette walked over, and handed him some tea. She then laid Pearl down in a dour with blankets in it. Pearl just looked around at everything with her curious eyes.   
  
"This should help with ye head sir."   
  
"Jack, Captain Jack, but ye can call me Jack." He said with a smile. Suzette smiled and took a sip of tea. Jack cleared his throat and then asked, "So about do ye know who the mother was?" he asked very causally.   
  
"I'm afraid I don't know. All I know is that the woman came from a rich family so I don't know why she had to give Pearl up. Pearl be a very sweet thing. She barely ever cries and she is very curious." Suzette said while starring at Pearl laying the dour.   
  
Jack turned and looked her as well. He had to admit that she did look a lot like him. She had his eyes, and from what hair she had it looked like his color. Jack then walked over to where Pearl was laying.   
  
  
The two starred at each other, and then Pearl gave him a toothless smile. Jack chuckled and then walked back over to Suzette. He placed the glass on the table.  
  
"Well Suzette, I want to thank ye for the tea, but I best be going. Me crew should be wondering where I be." With that he tipped his hat and walked out the door.   
  
A/N: What did ya think? Was it good? What do you think should happen next? Well anyway please r/r!!! If ya'll give me some ideas the next chapter should be out soon. Peace out!!  
  
|-|0p3 y0u 1ik3d +|-|3 c|-|4p+3r! 


	17. A Treasure Lost at Sea

A/N: Hey ya'll!!! I finally have one hundred reviews!!! Lets try for two hundred lol! Well that would be cool but either way I'm gonna keep writing. It might take a couple days for the next chapter to come out now since tomorrow is Monday and that means school :( NO!!!!! lol I hate school!! Well at least I have new notebook, so I can keep writing and thinking of ideas for the story. Well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous  
  
Chapter Seventeen   
  
Jack shut the door, and looked outside. He could see that he was close to Will's shop, but he forgot why he was going there. Jack shrugged and decided to go there anyway. He had nothing better to do so what the heck.   
  
He walked for a few minutes, and then reached the shop. He knocked and yelled for Will. He could hear a thud and then a Will speaking in a low voice to someone. Will then opened the door, still straightening his shirt.   
  
Jack chuckled and realized he had walked in on something. "Ello there mate" he said with a big smile on his face. Will gave him an embarrassed smirk and walked outside and shut the door behind him.   
  
"Who ye got in there Turner?" Jack said with a smirk.   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth, of course!" Will said in an annoyed tone. Jack stopped smiling after he heard Elizabeth's name. There was silence for a moment and then Will looked up.  
  
"Why don't you come inside for a moment, I bet Elizabeth would love to see ye." Will said happily. Jack's smile returned, "I'd love to." Jack said.   
  
"All right, just wait here for a moment." Will walked back inside, and told Elizabeth that Jack was coming in. Elizabeth sighed, and then grabbed her dress. "Give me a moment" she told Will.   
  
A few minutes passed, and Jack was still waiting outside. Then Will came out again, and invited Jack in. He saw Elizabeth sitting in a corner adjusting her dress. Jack smiled and walked over to her. "Ello love." He said with a smile.   
  
"Hello Jack." Elizabeth said not even looking at him. Will looked at them both, and figured there was something wrong. He thought they needed some time alone to talk. Will walked over and announced, "I'll be back, I need to go out, and get some stuff." Before they could answer he walked out the door.   
  
They both just stood there for what seemed like forever saying nothing. Finally Jack spoke up and asked, "Who is Pearl?" Elizabeth looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She cleared her throat and responded, "Just a friend of mine, she is new in town."   
  
"How new." Jack asked.  
  
"About two months, her and her family sailed her about two months ago."  
  
"Really, because I met someone named Pearl this morning. How old is your friend Pearl."  
  
"She's eighteen." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well this Pearl was only two months old, I met her at the orphanage. Her mum gave her away about months ago." Jack said very casually.   
  
Elizabeth looked up at him in shock. "Jack where is this going?" she said trying to hold back tears.   
  
"I'm just saying I find it a little strange that I find a child that looks just like me at an orphanage. I know ye hiding something from me love, what is it?" Jack said a little angry.   
  
A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek. She sighed and looked up at him. "Do you really want to know?" Jack nodded his head. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and then wiped away her tears.   
  
"Remember the night we spent together?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smiled and laughed a little, "Yeah I do." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well after I left, about three weeks after I found out I was....pregnant with your child." Jack's eyes widened. He had considered the fact, but didn't think it was going to be true.   
  
"Jack, Pearl is your daughter, alright? I gave her up because I didn't think I'd see you again, and I didn't want Will to find out. But after I saw her and held her I didn't want to let her go. You do not know how much I want her back. I think about her everyday.....just like I think about you."   
  
Jack was about to say something, but then Will walked back in. "Hope I didn't take too long." Will said with a smile. He saw that Elizabeth looked like she had been crying.   
  
"Elizabeth, are you alright??" Will asked a little bit worried.   
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just have something in my eye, its driving me crazy."   
  
Will relaxed a little bit and then looked at Jack. Jack just kept starring at Elizabeth with pain in his eyes. He then noticed that Will was starring at him. "Well I think it be time for me to leave. Ye should come and see me on me ship tomorrow. Until then I be out." He leaned down and made it look like he was hugging Elizabeth, but instead he whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go get me..our Pearl back."   
  
He then stood up straight and walked over to Will. He shook Will's hand and then walked out the door. He began to walk quickly back to the orphanage. When he finally arrived he pounded on the door, and Suzette answered it.   
  
"Ah ello again Jack." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Where be Pearl?" Jack said with panic in his voice. Suzette's smile changed to a sad look.   
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but Pearl was adopted. Moment's after ye left a couple came in looking for a child and saw Pearl. Theys decided they wanted her. I am truly sorry Jack." Suzette said sympathetically.   
  
"But ye don't understand...she be mine. Pearl be me daughter!" Jack said in a worried tone. "Ye need to tell me where they be."  
  
Suzette paused and then said, "They said they be heading out this afternoon, if ye hurry ye might be about to catch them. They didn't look like a very wealthy family, so they probably will have a little ship."   
  
Without answering Jack left. He ran to the docks, and searched for what Suzette had described. He checked every ship in the docks but none of them seemed to have what he was looking for. That was it. Pearl was gone.   
  
Jack didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before. He felt like someone had taken his life away. He barely even knew Pearl until this morning, but he wanted her back. The only problem was he didn't know where to find her.   
  
He sighed and stood there for a moment looking at the sea. One day he would find her, and then himself, Pearl, and Elizabeth could all live together. He had lost both of the girls he cared most for in his life.   
  
A/N: Okie dokie now he knows the truth, but will he ever find Pearl? Do I smell a sequel?? Lol maybe, maybe not. Well anyway please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and what you think should happen next!! Oh yeah! Before I forget I bought more candy today *hands out king sized Hershey bars to everyone* Enjoy!! Peace out!! 


	18. Searching, and Planning a Wedding

A/N: Ello there!! Lol managed to find some time to write the next chapter this week!! YAY! Lol thanks for all the reviews!! Ya'll are great! Lol but I got the feeling that some of you thought that was the end, lol noooooooo! I would never be that mean! Lol well maybe....j/k! Well anyway I agree with everyone who thinks Elizabeth needs to figure herself out, and don't worry she will :) So yeah...lol well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
Chapter eighteen   
  
Still gazing at the sea Jack only had one thing one his mind. Pearl. He had to find her. He didn't care if he missed Will, and Elizabeth's wedding! He didn't want them to get married anyway! Jack decided to get out of here. He had more important things to do right now.  
  
Jack ran back over to the Black Pearl, and walked straight over to the wheel. "BRING THE ANCHOR UP!" he barked. The crew didn't say anything, they just followed his orders and hopped he wouldn't get to mad today.   
  
Gibbs looked confused. Why were they leaving so suddenly? He'd simply have to ask. Gibbs walked over to Jack. He didn't care if he was in a bad mood. Jack noticed Gibbs walking over, then looked away. Gibbs stood there for a moment starring at Jack. Jack didn't turn to look.  
  
Finally Jack turned to Gibbs. They starred at each other for minutes. Then finally Jack asked, "What?!?" Gibbs just sighed and kept starring. Jack rolled his eyes and repeated his question, "WHAT?!?!" Gibbs finally spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong with ye man?" Gibbs yelled.  
  
"Nothing, we just be going to Tortuga! Savvy?" Gibbs knew that wasn't the case so he just let out an annoyed sigh.   
  
"Jack, where might ye 'ave been last night?"   
  
"I woke up outside of Will's shop." Jack said. Gibbs just gave Jack one of those yeah right looks, and crossed his arms.   
  
"All right all right!! I woke up in front of the orphanage." Gibbs was still looking at Jack in disbelief.   
  
"I be telling the truth mate!" Jack yelled. Gibbs started to believe Jack.   
  
"..I found me kid there." Jack said hesitantly. Gibbs mouth dropped open slightly. Jack saw Gibbs reaction.   
  
"That's right mate, I found me kid."  
  
"Then why are we leaving?" Gibbs asked in panic.   
  
"Cause she ain't there anymores, after I left some people adopted her." Jack said a bit sadly.   
  
"Well who might be the mother?" Gibbs asked. Jack hesitated with this.  
  
"....Elizabeth.." Jack mumbled. Gibbs eyes widened. He had no words. He didn't scream or anything. Gibbs just stood there starring at Jack. Jack starred at Gibbs in confusion. Jack put his hand on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs blinked, and then looked up at Jack again.   
  
"HOW COULD YE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ELIZABETH??? WHAT ABOUT WILL? AREN'T THEY GETTING MARRIED OR SOMETHING??" Gibbs screamed.   
  
"Yes I know they are getting married, but that's besides the point. I need to find me daughter. Will can have Liz, all I care about is Pearl savvy?" Jack said calmly.   
  
"Pearl?" Gibbs said.  
  
"Aye Pearl, that's what Elizabeth named her." Jack said with a crooked half smile.  
  
"After the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked.   
  
"Maybe." Jack said.   
  
"Wells then lets go find ye Pearl!" Gibbs shouted.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth sat there while watching Will work on what looked like a sword.   
  
"Another one?" Elizabeth asked. Will turned around, and realized that Elizabeth was talking about what Will was working on. Will laughed and then replied, "You can never have too many swords."  
  
Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, and smiled. She then walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will smiled, and kissed her neck.   
  
"I have the perfect place for the wedding." She whispered. She then grabbed Will's hand, and walked out the door. They ran to a little place outside of town not too far away from the shop. They reached a cliff that looked out at the sea.   
  
They stood there, and could feel the cool breeze on their faces. Will turned to Elizabeth and held her in his arms. "Its perfect, when did you find this place?" he asked.  
  
"I came up here a lot when I was younger. Then when you left I'd come up here to think a lot." Elizabeth said. She then closed her eyes, and kissed Will softly on the lips. She felt safe in his arms, and wished this moment would never end.   
  
They stood up there holding each other and starring at the sea for what seemed like forever neither one of them wanted to forget this moment.  
  
"I wish this moment could last forever." Elizabeth whispered in Will's ear.   
  
"So do I." Will whispered back.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Will awoke first. He saw Elizabeth was still asleep. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. Will then got up out of bed, and slipped his trousers on.   
  
Moments later Elizabeth rolled over, and smiled when she saw Will. "Morning" she said happily. Will turned around to see his fiancés smiling face. "Good morning" Will replied. Elizabeth sat up, and Will leaned over to give her a kiss.   
  
They then shared another loving kiss. She loved this feeling. Waking up in the morning to the one you love, and then cuddling after one another awoke. "What kind of wedding do you want Will?" Elizabeth asked. Will turned around while still buttoning up his shirt.   
  
"I don't know, what kind do you want?" Elizabeth thought for a moment.   
  
"Small, I don't want a big wedding. Uh, flowers, lots of flowers with soft music playing in the background." Elizabeth said with a smile. Will smiled and then said, "What kind of flowers?"   
  
"White and light yellow roses."   
  
"Sounds nice." Will said with a small smile. "Want to start planning it soon?" he asked.  
  
"Today." Elizabeth said excitedly. Will laughed then said, "Alright today." They kissed once more, and then Elizabeth got out of bed, and grabbed a dress from her closet. They both finished getting dressed, and then walked out of her room and down the stairs. They reached the front gate, and then walked out into town.   
  
A/N: Another chappy completed! Hehe sorry if this one seemed a little boring but ya know it had to be in the story. Well hopefully I'll be able to have another chapter out by Friday, but I'm pretty busy the rest of the week *cough cough boyfriend cough cough* lol well yeah if I don't have one out by Friday I will have another one out with weekend for sure! Peace out! 


	19. It Was Just a Dream

A/N: Hey ya'll!! Told ya'll I'd have a new chapter out by the weekend! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! *passes out chocolate covered strawberries* is that ok for ya'll? Well if not I have extra Snickers, so take your pick :) Well I don't know how long this one will be, because I'm not suppose to be on the computer right now, so if my mom catches me.....I dead! So I'm gonna try and type very softly lol! Oh yeah, sorry if this chappy is a little boring. Well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: heh riiiight....  
  
Chapter Nineteen   
  
As Will and Elizabeth walked into town, they decided to find the type and color flowers they wanted. Then Elizabeth stopped. Will turned around to see what was wrong.   
  
"We need Rosa here to help us."  
  
Will rolled his eyes and agreed to go back. They weren't that far from the house yet, so it was no big deal. They walked inside, and grabbed Rosa then walked back outside. As they walked through town they found a small flower shop.  
  
They walked in, and looked at all the flowers. They had decided earlier that they walked whites and light yellows. Finally they found what they were looking for. They found white and light yellow roses. They bought the roses and told the store to keep them until next week.   
  
They then walked out of the store and back into town. Now Rosa was very excited for the two of them. Rosa wanted Elizabeth to pick out her dress, so they shooed Will away and then the two found a bridle shop. They walked in, and it had wedding dresses everywhere.   
  
Rosa told Elizabeth how lucky she was that she was able to afford something like this. They walked around the shop, and looked at all the gowns. They finally found one that they both agreed on. Elizabeth walked into the dressing room, and tried it on.   
  
Minutes later Elizabeth walked out in a beautiful dress. It was a cream colored off the shoulder dress, with white beaded flowers on the tail.   
  
"Its beautiful Liz." Rosa said in awe. Elizabeth just smiled.   
  
"Now we have to find a vale." Rosa smiled and ran off. She came back with a vale, and placed it on her head. It went perfectly with the dress. The front half of it went down to her waist, and the back half of it went down to her knees.   
  
To top it off it had beaded flowers on it. It was the perfect dress. The woman who owned the shop wrapped up the dress, and handed it to Elizabeth. They walked outside to find Will waiting outside. They both looked a little surprised.  
  
"I thought you had left." Elizabeth said.  
  
"No, I've been walking around near the shop waiting for you two." He said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Its alright." Rosa but in and said, "Now all you need to do is invite guests." Elizabeth looked a little disappointed.   
  
"I wanted a small wedding with just a few close friends, but I don't see that happening since my father will insist on inviting everyone in town." Elizabeth said. Will and Rosa both looked sympathetic.  
  
"I know, I wanted a small wedding too, but it won't be that bad." Will said trying to cheer her up. Elizabeth smiled. She knew he was trying to make her feel better. Then Will thought of something.  
  
"Since we have almost everything ready do you want the wedding to be sooner than next week? It would work because then most of the people wouldn't have time to RSVP, and that means it would be a smaller wedding."  
  
Elizabeth's smile grew bigger, she gave Will and kiss and then whispered, "Perfect." Then the three of them headed back to Will's shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How much further mate?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Anywhere from ten to twenty minutes." Jack said annoyed.   
  
"I ain't trying to bug ye, but if wes don't hurry we might not be able to catch them if they be there!" Gibbs shouted. Jack rolled his eyes.   
  
"I know! I know we be in a hurry!" Gibbs just let out an angry sigh, and walked to the lower deck.   
  
Jack was very nervous. He felt like he could vomit at any moment. He knew they were in a hurry, but they were going as fast as possible. Then he saw an island in the distance. He knew it was Tortuga. He then felt a rush of relief flow through his body, they might actually have a chance....if they were even there.   
  
When they finally reached Tortuga Jack screamed at the whole crew. The crew couldn't get the anchor down fast enough. Once they did Jack was the first off the ship. He then walked as fast as he could around the docks looking for anything that looked like what Suzette had described.   
  
Nothing. No small, poor looking ship. Jack didn't know what to do. It was the same feeling all over again. He felt like his meaning for living had left. He hated this feeling. He needed a drink! Jack walked over to a near by tavern, and ordered a large glass of rum.   
  
When he got his rum he washed it down fast. He then ordered another glass. He put his head on the table when he heard a glass slam down on the table.   
  
"Bad night?" the waitress asked. Jack looked up. The waitress looked more like a whore than a waitress, but who cares?   
  
"Like you can't imagine." Jack said with a moan.  
  
"Anything I can do for ye sir?" the woman asked. Jack put his head back onto the table.   
  
"Only if ye can tell me where a couple went with me daughter." The waitress looked curiously at him.  
  
"You mean the couple that was in here a couple hours ago?" Jack looked up with big eyes.  
  
"What?!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Aye, about an hour ago there was a couple in here with there little girl. What was her name...I think it began with an R...or was it a P.." the woman thought for a moment.  
  
"Pearl??" Jack asked in panic.  
  
"That's it! But...how do ye know this?" the woman asked curiously. Jack ignored the question.   
  
"Do ye know where they might 'ave gone??" Jack asked.   
  
"No...I'm afraid not....sorry I really am." Jack sighed and put his head back onto the table. Jack forgot about his rum, and began to drift off.   
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy!!" a little girl shouted.   
  
"Daddy where are you?!" Jack walked over, and lifted the girl into his arms.   
  
"Look daddy!" the little girl said excitedly while pointing to a ship off in the distance.  
  
"That be a ship." Jack told the little girl.   
  
"Will I ever get to be on one of those?" the girl asked curiously. Jack looked at her. She still had her big, curious eyes. Just like the first time he had seen her. Jack smiled and then replied, "Of course ye will."   
  
"Pearl! Jack!" they heard a woman call. Pearl looked up at her father.   
  
"Mommy!" she shouted excitedly. Jack smiled once more and put Pearl down. Pearl then ran down the hill over to the woman. The woman bent down, and wrapped her arms around Pearl and lifted her off the ground.   
  
Then Jack walked down the hill while looking the woman. The woman just gave him one of those where were you, I'm going to kill you looks.   
  
"Mommy, we were up on a hill and..and daddy showed me a ship!" she said excitedly.   
  
"Oh did he now?" the woman asked. Pearl gave her mother a big smile and nodded her head yes. The woman looked up again at Jack. Jack knew what she meant by her look.   
  
"Sorry Liz, she asked me what the thing floating in the ocean was." Elizabeth put Pearl down, and Jack walked over to give her a kiss. He gave her a quick, but loving kiss. He then looked at her.  
  
"Elizabeth, I love you."  
  
"I love you too......  
  
......Jack!...JACK! wake up! Gibbs yelled. Jack sat up he must have fallen asleep. He looked up to see only a few people were still in the tavern. It was now light out too.   
  
"Have I's been here all night mate?" Jack mumbled while rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Aye." Gibbs said. "Any luck?" Gibbs asked.   
  
"I got information, but none that will help me." Jack said disappointedly.   
  
"Well then we best be leaving." Gibbs said.  
  
Jack stood up, and walked outside. "It was only a dream." He mumbled to himself. They walked back to the Black Pearl. After boarding Gibbs walked over to Jack. "Where to cap'n?"   
  
"Port Royal"   
  
A/N: Sorry if the first part of it was kinda boring. Hehehe it was longer then I was expecting because my mom walked into my room, and I convinced her to let me stay on until I finished. She said yes! Yay! Well please review and tell me whatcha thought, and what you think should happen next. Peace out! 


	20. Could it Be Pearl?

A/N: Hey ya'll!! I'm back!! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out, but ya'll know how it is with school and stuff. Well anyway this chapter might be kinda short, but I'm not sure yet. It depends how much I type (duh!) lol well yeah...I'm running out of things to say so....ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: We've been over this before...  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
After Jack and the rest of his crew walked aboard the ship they set sail for Port Royal. Jack wondered how long it would be before the wedding. Hopefully he'd get there in time.   
  
Before they were even out of the docks Jack turned and saw something he couldn't believe. "Stop the ship!" he screamed. The crew panicked at the captain's sudden cry. The crew lowered the anchor as fast as they could.   
  
Once the ship was finally at a halt Jack ran off the ship as fast as he could. He ran to where he saw a couple holding a bundle boarding a small boat. Were these the people that he was looking for? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Jack ran over to them, and stopped in front of them. The couple just stood there giving Jack a questioning look. Jack didn't say anything he simply looked back at them. He then spoke to the woman holding the bundle.   
  
"What is in there?" Jack asked while pointing to the blankets. The woman unfolded the blanket. There was nothing. At that moment all the hope in Jack's body vanished. Jack didn't say anything He simply walked away.  
  
Jack walked slowly back to his ship. He walked aboard and walked over to the wheel. "Uh we's still going to Port Royal cap'n?" Gibbs asked hesitantly. Jack didn't say anything he just nodded his head yes.   
  
The crew hurried along bringing up the anchor. They then began to set sail for Port Royal once again. Jack just gazed at the sea like he always did. "At least I have one pearl that will never leave my side." He thought to himself as he moved his hand up and down the wheel.   
  
Gibbs walked back over to Jack and said, "Since it still be early morning sir, we be able to get there by tomorrow afternoon." "Good" Jack mumbled. Gibbs sighed and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.   
  
"I truly am sorry mate, but don't ye think it's about time we stop lookin? Ye know we ain't ever going to find 'er." Jack knew what Gibbs was saying was true, but he couldn't stop! That was HIS daughter after all. Jack just nodded his head as if to say I know.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day before the wedding. Will and Elizabeth confronted Elizabeth's father about how they only wanted a small wedding. They told him that if they didn't have a small wedding that they would have a wedding somewhere without him.   
  
Her father didn't believe any of this, so they told a few close friends that they would be having a small wedding tomorrow afternoon. They were both very excited.  
  
~*~  
  
It was night now, and Elizabeth could not sleep. She sat by her window and gazed at the sea. It was so peaceful late at night. No noise coming from the streets of town. Only the lights from a few houses and the tavern were shinning.   
  
It was truly the best time in Port Royal. There was a slight breeze. Elizabeth shivered for the only thing covering her was a sheet from her bed. She closed her eyes as the breeze swept across her face. It was warm yet chilling.   
  
Then she heard someone mumbling. She turned to see Will had woken up. "Come back to bed Lizzie." He said while rubbing his eyes. Elizabeth took one last look at the sea, and crawled back into bed next to her fiancŽ.   
  
Will turned over so he was facing Elizabeth. He placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. Thoughts of Jack rushed into her mind when she closed her eyes. Elizabeth opened her eyes once more. She couldn't think about Jack! Not right now!  
  
She couldn't be having second now! She didn't love Jack!! She loved Will...right? Or maybe it wasn't Jack maybe it was Pearl. Elizabeth hoped that Pearl had a loving family. She hoped they would meet again someday.   
  
With Will's hand still caressing Elizabeth's face Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him. She then pulled away with panic in her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Will asked.   
  
"I couldn't feel anything." Elizabeth whispered.   
  
"Feel what?" Will asked in a confused way.   
  
"When I kissed you...I..I didn't feel anything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Will asked. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
"Never mind" she mumbled. "I must just be tired."   
  
Will smiled and gave Elizabeth one last kiss. He then rolled over and drifted off. After Elizabeth knew Will was asleep she crawled out of bed, and walked back over to the window. She gazed at the sea once again. She could hear the waves of the sea.   
  
Even the waves were softer at night. People believed that at night the sea would rest so the people of Port Royal could sleep peacefully. Elizabeth believed that it was true because the sea looked calm and peaceful. How she wished that she could sail once more.   
  
Maybe when Will and her were married she could sail with him. They could explore the world together. Just the two of them, "If only..." Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth then crawled back into bed. Before she drifted off she whispered to her self, "I love you Jack. Please know that."   
  
Elizabeth then drifted off into sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning they both awoke early for the wedding. All of the servants knew about the wedding. The only person in the house that didn't know about it was her father. Elizabeth sent some of the servants out to set up for the wedding.   
  
They had to be careful about it so her father didn't suspect anything. During breakfast Will and Elizabeth were very quiet. Her father suspected something. He cleared his throat and then said, "So what time is the wedding?"   
  
Without thinking Will blurted out, "This afternoon." Elizabeth looked at Will with anger in her eyes. Will then realized what he did. Her father just gave both of them a stern look.   
  
"Father we"- Elizabeth was cut off by her father.   
  
"Elizabeth, I realize how unfair I've been about this. Since there is nothing I can do about it now I suppose the wedding will have to be continued, BUT all I ask is that I get an invitation." Her father said with a smile.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. She got up, and ran over to her father. She then wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Thank you father. You don't know how much this means to us."   
  
"Yes well, you better start getting ready. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."   
  
With that Elizabeth grabbed Rosa and the two ran up stairs to her room. Will stood up and said goodbye to the governor, and that he would see him soon. Will dashed out into town to his shop where he would get ready.   
  
~*~  
  
"The dress looks lovely on you Liz." Rosa said happily.   
  
Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror. She looked beautiful. She should be happy right now, but something didn't feel right. She started to think this wasn't what she wanted. As Rosa helped her put on the vale Elizabeth turned around to face Rosa.   
  
"Rosa I'm having second thoughts." Rosa looked stunned.   
  
"What do you mean? You can't have second thoughts! Your getting married to the man you love! What's to think about?"   
  
"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."   
  
"You can't back out of this now Lizzie!" Rosa said in worry. Elizabeth closed her eyes and thought about Will. Moments later she opened her eyes and looked at Rosa. Her eyes were filled with tears.   
  
"Your right. I love him. I can't back out now." She said trying to hold back the tears.   
  
A/N: Haha! Ya'll are going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! Aren't I sweet? Lol j/k! But since ya'll have to wait I'll give ya'll these *hands out cookies and chocolate milk* AND to top it off I have something else for ya'll *passes out tickets to Pirates of the Caribbean* there ya go! Now go watch Johnny Depp looks hot in POTC. That should hold ya'll until the next chapter! So please review! Thanks! 


	21. A Not so Happy Wedding

A/N: Hey ya'll what up homie g doggies? Lol! J/k! Well this chapter might be a little interesting cause it's a wedding!! YAY! I just want to say that I've only been to one wedding in my life and it was my cousin's. It was about two years ago so I don't really know how these things go so...yeah. It probably wont be perfect, but then again nothing is. Well... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own POTC! But everyone that does is more than welcome to watch Will/Elizabeth's wedding!   
  
Chapter Twenty-one   
  
Still starring at Rosa with tears in her eyes Elizabeth lowered her head and began to cry. Rosa looked sympathetic for Elizabeth. She walked closer towards her and gave her a hug.  
  
"There, there Liz. It's all right your just having last minute butterflies. It's perfectly normal! But I promise you once you walk down that aisle and see Will standing there, you'll know you made the right choice."   
  
Rosa's words were very comforting. Elizabeth looked up and smiled. Rosa smiled back, and wiped the tears away from Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth stood up strait and got herself together.   
  
~*~  
  
Moments later after Elizabeth had finished dressing there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth may I come in?" It was her father.   
  
"Yes!" Elizabeth shouted.   
  
Her father then walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He starred in awe at Elizabeth. His daughter was beautiful. With her off the shoulder cream colored dress, and her hair half way pulled back; with the vale at her knees swaying gracefully with the breeze coming from the window.  
  
Her father then came to his senses. "You look beautiful Elizabeth, just like your mother." He said in a whisper. Elizabeth was smiling with happiness in her eyes. Her father smiled and pulled something out from his pocket.   
  
In his hand was a silver chain with a smile black pearl dangling at the end. Elizabeth gasped when she saw it. Elizabeth's father still smiling walked behind her and placed it around her neck.   
  
"It was your mothers. She'd want you to have it."   
  
"I...I don't know what to say." Elizabeth said softly. She truly was speechless. Was this a sign that she was making the wrong choice? It couldn't be, it was simply a necklace that belonged to her mother.   
  
Elizabeth smiled at her father, "thank you." She said as she hugged her father.   
  
"You are very welcome Elizabeth."   
  
~*~  
  
Back at J. Browns shop Will was finishing getting ready. He was having a little trouble though. He had never worn anything this fancy before. He was not used to the feeling just yet.   
  
Will stood there for a moment looking at him self in the mirror. He felt as if he could vomit at any minute. He had never felt so nervous in his life. Anything for Elizabeth though, she was the love of his life.   
  
As Will walked out of the shop he took one last look in the mirror. As he walked down the street he found that everything looked normal. Obviously their plan worked, no one knew about the wedding.   
  
Will felt as if his stomach was going to jump out of his body. He didn't realize how stressful this whole thing was going to be.   
  
"Please be there Jack. I can't do this without you." Will said to himself.   
  
~*~*~* Dum dum da dum...her comes the bride*~*~*~  
  
The wedding was beautiful. It was on the cliff like they had planned. The servants and everyone involved did an excellent job at decorating.   
  
Down the aisle of grass were white and yellow rose petals scattered everywhere, and also at the alter where the priest stood was a white arch. If you stood at the alter you had a perfect view of the ocean. It was as beautiful as a dream.   
  
Will waited very nervously. The few guests that they had invited were already seated and waiting. Will looked around and noticed that Jack was not here. He sighed very disappointedly.   
  
"Figures..." he said under his breath.   
  
Moments later the music began. Everyone stood and looked toward the back. There stood Elizabeth with her father on her arm. Will's eyes widened and he gasped in awe. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.   
  
When Elizabeth and Will made eye contact they both smiled as a tear of happiness slide down her cheek. When Elizabeth made it up to the alter, her father lifted her vale and kissed her on the forehead as to say that he was giving his daughter away.   
  
After that Elizabeth walked up to Will as they turned to face each other. As they both looked into each other's eyes Will mouthed the words "I love you" to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth mouthed the words "I love you too." Will smiled as they both began to get a little teary eyed. The music stopped as the priest began to speak.   
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann." The priest then turned to Will.   
  
"Will Turner, do you take this woman to be your wife. To love, to cherish in sickness and in health, to honor and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"   
  
Will turned to Elizabeth and looked her in the eye. "I do"  
  
The priest smiled and turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth Swann ,do you take this man to be your husband. To love, to cherish in sickness and in health, to honor and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Elizabeth turned to Will. "I do" With that the priest turned to the guests.   
  
"Now if there are any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around, but no one said a word. He then smiled.   
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Will you may"- the priest was cut off.   
  
"ELIZABETH!" they heard someone shout from the back. They all turned to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow standing there trying to catch his breath. Elizabeth gasped and starred at Jack. Jack looked directly at Elizabeth.  
  
Jack walked up to the alter and starred deep into Elizabeth's eyes. He ignored everything around him.   
  
"Elizabeth, I love ye. I've loved ye since the night I saw you in the tavern. I'm sorry for everything I've done, but ye must understand that I love ye, and I won't lose ye again" he said.   
  
Elizabeth could see pain in his eyes. "You meant every word...didn't you." Elizabeth said a little surprised.   
  
"Yes, of course I did. I love ye." Jack said.   
  
Will just stood there with hate in his eyes. Looking at the two with disbelief.   
  
"You lie!" Will shouted at Jack. Jack turned and realized that Will was still there.   
  
"I'm sorry Will, I should have told ye. Ye be me best friend, but I understand if ye hate mes now." Jack said.   
  
Will ignored Jack, he simply turned to Elizabeth, "Is this true? Do you really love him?" Elizabeth stood there looking at the two. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"Come on Elizabeth! Choose!" Will shouted.   
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA!! Cliffhangers!! I love them! Well I know this chapter was kind of short but either way I think it was exciting. Well at least the end. Sorry about the wedding, I got the stuff that the priest says as close as I could to what the priest said at my cousins wedding. Well anyway please review! Because remember the more you review the more I write...savvy? Thanks!! 


	22. Choose Already!

A/N: Hey ya'll! Wow! I got a lot of reviews! Thank you everyone!!!! Okay, I still wasn't quite sure who she should pick because is sooo hot and they had a child together, but then when you look at Will he is adorable! He has those big brown eyes and cute smile so its really hard to choose! But anyway I know I left ya'll on a big cliffy so here ya go!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish...  
  
Chapter Twenty-two  
  
Elizabeth stood there; her eyes going back and forth between the two. She knew this would be one of the biggest decisions she would make in her life.   
  
"Uh...I...uh..." she didn't know.   
  
She looked to her left and there was Jack looking at her with such desire in his eyes. But then at the right was Will. The man she had loved for ten years. But then again she did have a daughter out there somewhere, and she knew that if she went with Jack they would find her someday.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked back to Will. She kissed him softly on the lips and then looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." she said in a whisper.  
  
With that she turned to Jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled his intoxicating smell of the sea breeze. She knew she had made the right choice.   
  
Or so she thought...  
  
Will stood there looking at the two with pain in his eyes. You didn't have to ask if he was all right. The pain in his eyes said enough. It wasn't just his heart that was hurt it was his soul. The girl he had loved for ten years was not his any longer.   
  
He couldn't stand the pain. As Jack and Elizabeth began to walk off they heard Will say, "Elizabeth..." he said very calmly. Elizabeth turned to Will. She walked back over to him.   
  
"Yes Will?"   
  
"Just remember that I will always love you...no matter what..."   
  
Elizabeth walked closer to Will and gave him a hug.   
  
"As will I." She whispered in his ear.  
  
As Elizabeth walked off with Jack Will stood there still at the alter. He didn't say anything he simply lowered his head and walked away. As he walked away the ring he had been hold fell from his hand and into the dirt.   
  
He didn't care, he could never find anyone that could replace Elizabeth. His meaning of life was gone. There was nothing left. Elizabeth was everything to him.   
  
Will just walked back to the shop, closed the door and laid down on his bed in the back room. He then closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
In hand and hand Elizabeth and Jack walked back to the Pearl. Suddenly out of the blue Jack stopped and turned to Elizabeth.   
  
"Why did ye choose me love?" he asked.  
  
"Because I loved you." She replied.   
  
"Then why did ye almost bit me head off last time ye saw me?"  
  
"Was confused. I didn't know what I wanted, but now I know where I belong." She said with a smile.   
  
Jack smiled and gave Elizabeth a kiss. They then began to walk back to the Pearl once more. Back at the Pearl as they walked aboard Elizabeth thought, "This shall be my new home." She was excited but part of hr would miss Port Royal.   
  
As Jack helped Elizabeth aboard Gibbs walked over to see what had happened.   
  
"So??? What happened mate??" Gibbs asked impatiently.   
  
Just then Elizabeth's head popped up, and Jack lifted her up, and onto the ship.   
  
"Hello Mr. Gibbs. Its wonderful to see you again." Elizabeth said cheerfully. A big grin formed on Gibbs face. He turned to Jack. Jack knew what Gibbs was thinking.   
  
"Yes, yes Gibbs she chose me." Gibbs turned to Elizabeth and gave her a hug.   
  
"Welcome back Liz!" he said happily.   
  
"Thank you Gibbs." She said kindly.   
  
Jack took Elizabeth's hand and lead her to the end of the ship, so they could be alone. They stood there for moments looking at the sea when Jack turned to Elizabeth.   
  
"Elizabeth?" Jack asked. Elizabeth turned to Jack.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I know that ye just broke it off with Will and all...but do ye think that ye might want to..." Jack didn't know what else to say, instead he got down on one knee and looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"Elizabeth...would marry me?" he asked nervously. Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"Jack, of course I will."   
  
Jack smiled in relief and pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a gold ring with none other then a small pearl on it. Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"Figures" she said. Jack just chuckled to himself.   
  
"Aye. I thought it might be suitable since we's be living on a Pearl" he said still smiling.   
  
In that case I want to give you something too Jack." Elizabeth pulled off the necklace around her neck and gave it to Jack.   
  
"A black pearl." Jack said.   
  
"Aye." Elizabeth said.   
  
"Thank ye Elizabeth." Jack said. Still smiling the two walked down to Jack's quarters. They walked in and laid down on the bed. It felt so good to be back she thought to herself as she laid there with Jack's arm around her.   
  
"Jack?" she said.   
  
"Aye?" Jack replied.   
  
"Do you think we will ever find Pearl?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.   
  
"Trust me love, I be lookin."   
  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked a little surprised. Jack then sat up.   
  
"Aye, I want her just as much as you do." He said.   
  
"true..." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Liz, lets not worry about it at the moment. Lets just enjoy this night...savvy?" he said with his hand on her cheek. Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"Savvy."   
  
A/N: No need to go any further, ya'll know what happens next ;-) lol! Ok I want to say sorry to the people who wanted her to choose Jack. It was a tough choice but it will all work out! Hehehe ok well please review and tell me what ya thought!! Thanks! 


	23. Aw! Be Nice Gibbs!

A/N: Hey ya'll! Wow! I got a lot of reviews from ya'll!! Thank you everyone that reviewed!!!!! Ya'll are awesome! Well I don't know how long this chapter will be because I'm going somewhere with my family in like an hour so I'm gonna have to write fast! Oh yeah and ya'll are right, on my A/N I meant Will! Lol not Jack! Lol well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: see previous  
  
Chapter Twenty-three  
  
That morning Elizabeth awake in the arms of none other than the infamous captain Sparrow; instead of trying to run away she simply snuggled in closer. Before closing her eyes to go back to sleep she softly kissed his head.   
  
"Morning love." She heard Jack mumble.   
  
Elizabeth rolled over. "Good morning Jack. How did you sleep?"   
  
"Fine." He said while rubbing his eyes.   
  
As Jack tried to fully wake up Elizabeth still laid there close to his body. Moments later she heard snoring coming from behind her. She turned over and saw that Jack had gone back to sleep. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.   
  
Elizabeth turned over once again and leaned in close to Jack. She softly kissed his lips. A small smile then appeared on Jack's face. Elizabeth smiled. She knew he was awake.   
  
"Oh if only Jack were awake then we could have fun like we did last night." Elizabeth said trying to act like she didn't know he was awake.   
  
Seconds later... "What's that love?" he said in a very awake voice. Elizabeth giggled.   
  
"I knew you were awake!"   
  
Jack smiled, "Yes but what was that about us havin some fun?" He said while leaning in to kiss her.   
  
"All right...on second thought we should probably get up." She said while sitting up in bed.   
  
As Elizabeth was almost out of bed she felt Jack's arms around her waist. He then pulled her back into bed beside him.   
  
Elizabeth giggled, "Jack what are you doing?"   
  
"Well you see love, just because ye want to get up doesn't mean I want ye to."   
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Then what shall we do while I am waiting for you to let me go?" she asked already knowing the answer.   
  
"I think ye know what I want." He said with his with his smile getting bigger.   
  
"Oh do I?" Elizabeth asked."   
  
"Aye ye do." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss Elizabeth once again.   
  
~*~  
  
Later that morning Elizabeth and Jack still laid in bed. "Happy now?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack smiled, "Aye, I am."   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Well we should probably really get up this time, its already passed noon."   
  
"Alright." Jack mumbled as the two got of bed. As Jack started to get dressed Elizabeth just stood there with a sheet around her self.   
  
"Um Jack, I don't have any clothes I only have my wedding dress."   
  
As Jack finished putting on his clothes he told Elizabeth to wait there, and he'd be back with some of Anamaria's old clothes. Elizabeth smiled, and sat down on the bed.   
  
Moment's later jack came back in with some clothes for her.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute Jack." She said as Jack walked out of the room. As he left Elizabeth began to get dressed. The clothes were a little big though, but she didn't mind.   
  
Minutes later Elizabeth walked up to the top deck wearing dark brown trousers that cut off that the knee with a pair of black boots with a white poet shirt, and a dark green vest to go over it.   
  
"Ah! There she is!" Gibbs said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.   
  
"Hello Gibbs." Elizabeth said.   
  
"Good to see ye miss. Well I wish I's could stay and chat I best be on me way. I still 'ave some stud to do on this here ship."   
  
"All right." Elizabeth said.   
  
A Gibbs walked away Elizabeth walked over to Jack. He was at the wheel...as usual. She walked up behind him and softly kissed his neck.   
  
"Ello there love." Jack said knowing it was Elizabeth.   
  
"How are you?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"May I ask ye something Liz." Jack asked.   
  
"Of course, what is it?"   
  
"Well I's was thinking that maybe we's should find us a house to live in."   
  
"What? And leave the Pearl??" Elizabeth asked in shock.   
  
"No! no, no!" Jack said. "I mean when we aren't sailin around exploring the sea. We'll have a place to come back to...and the pearl will still be there." He added.   
  
"Is that why we are going back to Tortuga for the hundredth time?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack smiled, "Aye"   
  
"So a house in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Ye read me mind love." Jack said.   
  
Elizabeth walked over and gave him a loving kiss on the lips.   
  
"Tortuga it is then." Elizabeth said with a smile.   
  
~*~   
  
That night at dinner Elizabeth sat with Jack and Gibbs as she always did. Only this time she sat next to Jack, not across from him.   
  
"So Elizabeth, how do ye like it here with me and Jack?" Gibbs asked while trying to make conversation.  
  
"I love it. Its simply wonderful." She said with a smile.   
  
"That's good to hear." Gibbs said. "Elizabeth ye probably already know that Jack told me's about Pearl." Gibbs said.   
  
"Yes I figured he did." Elizabeth said while looking at Jack.  
  
"Uh ye aren't mad are ye?" Gibbs asked.   
  
"No, no not at all. You have a right to know." Elizabeth said.   
  
"Well then do ye mind if I ask ye something...to both of ye." He asked Elizabeth first.   
  
"Elizabeth, do ye still want to find ye daughter?"   
  
"Of course why wouldn't I"  
  
"Well I'm just saying that what if it take years to find 'er. What if by the time ye find her she is already with a loving family and doesn't want to leave." Gibbs said.   
  
"Then that will be her choice." Elizabeth said in an offended voice.   
  
"Miss Elizabeth, I ain't trying to make ye upset." Gibbs stated.   
  
"Yes, yes I know your not." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she thought about that possibility.   
  
"Excuse me." She said as she left the table. Jack watched her leave.   
  
"Now ye did it!" Jack said as he got up to find Elizabeth.   
  
Gibbs just sat there at the table by himself. "...Just wondering."   
  
A/N: okie dokie! Another chapter for ya'll. I'll probably write more tomorrow cause this one was kind of boring. Well anyway I hope ya'll liked it anyway! Well please review! Thanks!! 


	24. She Thinks I'm Cute

A/N: Hey ya'll!!! I'm back yay!! Lol wow I got a lot of reviews! Thanks everyone! Ya'll are awesome!!! Well I just want to say sorry that I didn't write this sooner. I've been busy a lot this weekend so I didn't have a lot of time. Well I know the last chapter was a little boring so I hope this one will be a little more exciting. They will be arriving in Tortuga this time so lets see what happens!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: No...but if I dye my hair dark I'll have the same color hair as Johnny Depp...does that count????  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
Jack went looking for Elizabeth. He searched the ship, and then found her near the end of this ship gazing at the sea. She had tears in her eyes, and he could tell that she was trying really hard not to cry. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.   
  
Elizabeth gasped for she was not expecting it. She turned around to face Jack. When she saw it was him she put her head down on his shoulder trying very hard not to cry.  
  
Jack hated seeing her like this. For two reasons: one, he didn't like seeing her get hurt, and two, he didn't know what to do in situations like these. Jack simply hugged her tighter and thinking about what he could do.   
  
Moments later Elizabeth looked up. Obviously she had not been crying for there were no signs of it on her face. But when she looked straight into Jack's eyes a small tear ran down her face.   
  
Jack put his hand on her cheek, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Elizabeth had a small smile on her face.   
  
"Thank you." She said.   
  
"Anytime love." He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.   
  
"Jack, I know I shouldn't be crying, but what if Gibbs is right? What if when...or if we ever find Pearl she'll be older and with a new family and not want to come with us?!?" Elizabeth said.   
  
"Liz, I back just as much as you, but Gibbs is right ye know. I hate to say it, but there is a chance that we may never find our daughter."   
  
Elizabeth just looked into his eye's, as much as she didn't want to admit it she knew Jack was right. She knew that most likely they would never find her, but she wouldn't give up hope.   
  
Elizabeth then laid her head on Jack's shoulder and held onto him.   
  
"I love you Jack." She whispered.   
  
"I love ye too lov-...Elizabeth."   
  
Elizabeth giggled. "Sorry." He mumbled. Elizabeth just looked up, and gave Jack a kiss.   
  
"Jack."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you really think that we will ever find her?"   
  
"I hope so." He said.   
  
They stood there starring at the sea holding each other close to their bodies. As they looked at the sea they heard what sounded like someone running. They turned around to see Gibbs standing behind them.   
  
"Miss Elizabeth...I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean no harm back there."   
  
"It's all right Gibbs. I know you didn't mean any harm." Elizabeth said.   
  
Gibbs smiled. "So ye aren't mad?"   
  
"No, what you said was true and it made me think." Elizabeth said as she walked over to him to give him a hug. Seconds later Elizabeth pulled away and walked down to the lower deck.   
  
Gibbs looked at Jack with a smile on his face.   
  
"Don't even think about it mate." Jack said sternly.   
  
Gibbs laughed. "I was only joking, I wouldn't do nothing." Gibbs said as he began to walk away. Then he stopped and yelled, "Ye might want to get some rest mate! We be arriving in Tortuga early tomorrow morning!"   
  
Jack nodded and walked below to his cabin. There he saw Elizabeth already in bed. She was sound asleep. She actually looked peaceful when she slept. "Must 'ave taken a lot out of her today." He thought.   
  
Jack then crawled in bed beside her and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Elizabeth." He whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
That morning Jack awoke from the ship coming to a sudden stop. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left to see Elizabeth looking up at the window.   
  
"Morning." Jack said.   
  
"Good morning Jack." She said softly.   
  
She sat up and gave him a kiss. "We in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked. Jack nodded his head yes. They both then crawled out of bed, and got dressed.   
  
Elizabeth actually liked wearing trousers instead of dresses. You didn't need a corset and it was easier to move around. She didn't mind that the clothes were a little loose. She was just happy that she didn't have to wear a corset.   
  
Moments later when they were both fully dressed they walked out onto the deck. It was still early morning because the fog was still covering the sun a little bit.   
  
"It looks like rain." Elizabeth said.   
  
"No, the fog should clear up soon." Jack replied.   
  
They walked over to the end of the ship and the crew started to walk off. As soon as Elizabeth and Jack were off they left to look for a small house.   
  
"Jack." Elizabeth said.   
  
"Aye?" Jack said as he turned around.   
  
"Are we going to stay here for a little while?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Yes, I think we need sometime to get it together. Find a house and everything."   
  
Elizabeth laughed, "You are new at this."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Jack asked.   
  
"Nothing" Elizabeth giggled. "Just I think its cute how you are trying to act like a strong family man."   
  
Jack smiled letting all his gold teeth show. "So I look cute when I do that?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded her head.   
  
"Well then I'm going to have to start doing that more often." He said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and walked over closer to him. She gave him a kiss, and they both started walking again.   
  
A/N: Okay, so it was boring too, but just be happy that I am writing more lol. Anyway hopefully the next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. It depends on how much homework I have grrr... I hate homework, anyway please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks! 


	25. A New Home and A New Mystery

A/N: hey ya'll!! How are ya'll doing? Thank you everyone that reviewed! Ya'll are great! *hands out bit size Twix* Enjoy! Hehe...hehe...fluff hehe I like that word ^_^ fluffy!!!! Yay!!! Lol!! ...uh...that didn't happen...lol sorry I heard that in some of my reviews and I liked the word ^_^ Now I'm gonna start saying it! ...FLUFFY!!! Lol ok ok I'll stop...Hehe but don't worry I'll try not to put too much fluff in my fic ^_^ Okie dokie...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: do you really think I own POTC?  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
As Jack and Elizabeth walked through the streets of Tortuga they looked for a place to buy or build a house. They had been walking for quite sometime, but no luck. They had to stop constantly because Elizabeth had been feeling sick lately.   
  
As they sat down on the corner on the street Jack put his hand on her back.   
  
"Ye alright?"   
  
"Yes, I'm just tired." Elizabeth said. Jack turned around and saw that they were sitting in front of a bar. He smiled and licked his lip. He thought about how good some rum would taste right about now. He turned to Elizabeth.   
  
"Elizabeth, want to get a drink?"   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "All right, but lets make it fast."   
  
They both got up and walked inside. It was noisy and dirty just like all the others in Tortuga. They both sat down at a table and ordered two glasses of rum.   
  
"So how do ye like Tortuga so far?" Jack asked.   
  
"It's a lot...different then Port Royal." She replied.   
  
"Do ye miss it?"   
  
"Miss what?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Port Royal." Jack said.   
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Knowing the fact that I can never go back bothers me a little, but I don't really miss it much." Elizabeth said.   
  
Moments later their rum arrived. Jack smiled and took a big gulp of rum. Elizabeth sat there with cup in hand just spacing out. Jack looked at Elizabeth.   
  
"What are ye thinking about love?" Jack asked.   
  
"Will...I wonder what he's doing right now..." she said without thinking.   
  
"Do ye miss him?" Jack asked.   
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "A little." She said honestly.   
  
Elizabeth then blinked and came back to reality. She looked over at Jack who was just starring at her. He looked a little confused. Elizabeth just starred back at him. For moments they just starred at each other.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Yes?" he asked. Elizabeth then started laughing. This got Jack's attention.   
  
"What is so funny?" Jack asked.   
  
"Its just funny how we were starring at each other...never mind." She said.   
  
Jack didn't think much of it. They both finished their rum, and then walked outside to the busy streets once again. They walked for what seemed like forever. It felt like they had walked through the whole city!   
  
They walked through some of the allies at the end of town when Jack noticed that Elizabeth wasn't with him.   
  
"Elizabeth?" he shouted.   
  
"Jack! Over here!" he heard her yell. Her voice sounded excited, she must have found something. Jack walked in the direction of her voice. He walked through another ally and came to a grassy area.   
  
He saw Elizabeth standing there waiting for him. She had a smile on her face and pointed to a small house on the top of a hill. It was near a cliff that over looked the ocean. She ran over to Jack.   
  
"Jack that is where I want to live." She said.   
  
"Are you sure?" he said taking a good look at everything.   
  
"Yes I'm sure. Its perfect." She said.   
  
"All right then. This is where she shall live." He said.   
  
Elizabeth smiled and hugged Jack. "Thank you." She whispered. She then pulled away and led him over to the cliff.   
  
"See it will be perfect because you can see the docks so you can still keep an eye on the ship."   
  
Jack took another close look at everything. His eyes widened. It couldn't be possible! He then realized that this looked like where he was in his dream with Pearl a few nights ago. Jack shook his head in disbelief. Elizabeth looked at him.   
  
"Anything wrong?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh no just a bug in me face." Jack said.   
  
"Oh alright. Come on lets go look inside.   
  
They walked over to the house. It looked like no one had lived there for years, so they weren't worried. Jack walked and put his hand on the doorknob. The door opened just like that.   
  
"I guess the house is abandoned." Elizabeth said.   
  
They both walked inside. It was dark for the sun was setting. Elizabeth felt around, and from what she could see she found a small oil lamp. She lit it and the room was lit...well a little bit.   
  
"Well I guess whoever lived here left in a hurry." Jack said as he noticed that all the furniture was still inside.   
  
"Better for us." Elizabeth said. "Now we don't have to buy furniture."   
  
The room there were in was a medium sized room. The walls were white with wood floors. It had a fireplace with two chairs in front of it. On the other side of the room was a sofa with a bookcase next to it. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table with another oil lamp on it.   
  
To the left of the living room was a door that led to the kitchen. Inside there was a table and a stove. A few shelves and a counter. Nothing fancy but that was fine. Next the counter was a door that led to a hallway with a staircase.   
  
They both walked up the stairs to see what was up there. On the second floor was a long hallway. The first door that they came to was a bedroom. It had a queen size bed with a table on each side.   
  
On each of the tables was an oil lamp. Across from the bed was a closet, and next to that was a dressing screen. It worked.  
  
The next room was on the other side of the hall. They walked in and there was nothing there. Just a big window, the last room that they came to looked like a bedroom.   
  
Inside was a small crib and a desk in he corner with an oil lamp. Elizabeth walked over and lit the lamp. She walked over to the crib and gasped.   
  
She turned to Jack, he noticed an item in her hand. He lifted it up and he saw it was a pink blanket with letters sewed on it.   
  
He took the blanket out of her hand on the blanket were the letters, P-E-A-R-L...Pearl.   
  
A/N: Haha! Cliffy!! I love doing that! Lol I so nice ^_^ Ok well hopefully the next chapter should be out tomorrow! Okay well please review and tell me what you thought! Because remember the more reviews I get the more I write! Thanks! 


	26. A New Face in Will's Life

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry its been a while since I updated. Had a lot of school shit going on. Ya'll know how it is. Well anyway in the next few chapters it's going to have a little bit of Will in it. Because that wasn't the end of him...Oh yeah! Lol if you got the idea that Elizabeth was pregnant or something she wasn't lol she just hadn't been feeling good lately lol. Okay well...yeah...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* we've been over this!   
  
Chapter Twenty-six  
  
There was a moment of silence in the room. Elizabeth stood there starring at the blanket in disbelief. It couldn't me their Pearl...could it? Jack didn't know what to do. He simply walked over to the crib, and put the blanket down.   
  
Elizabeth didn't say anything. She simply walked out of the room, and down the stairs. Jack stood there for a moment thinking about what had just happened. So was this the house that his daughter had lived in for a short time?   
  
He didn't want to think about it at the moment, but he knew he'd have to listen to Elizabeth about it. He swore he'd always be there for her when she needed him, but he couldn't even think right now. He just had to get away.   
  
He quickly walked down the stairs and found Elizabeth sitting in one if the chairs in front of the fire. She turned and opened her mouth, but Jack walked by her and walked out the door slamming it behind him.   
  
Jack walked down the hill and to the cliff. He couldn't take it anymore. What was he doing to deserve this? Yes, he was a pirate, but what is so bad about that? What had he done wrong?   
  
Jack closed his eyes and inhaled the sea breeze. It was now dark out so when he opened his eyes he saw the stars. They were shinning just like a pearl does after you have polished it off.   
  
"Pearl..." he whispered under his breath. "Where are you?"   
  
~*~  
  
He new it had to be getting late into the night for he had been sitting out looking up at the stars for quite some time now. He decided to go back inside.   
  
He walked in to find Elizabeth still sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. He slowly walked over to her. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and saw Jack standing behind her.   
  
"Hello Jack." She said.   
  
Jack sighed. He knew she was angry with him. Jack rolled his eyes and spoke up.   
  
"I'm sorry Liz. I just needed sometime to think...alright?"   
  
Elizabeth stood up with her back to him. She stood there for a moment and then turned around. She looked in dead in the eye. Jack starred back. Finally Elizabeth said something.   
  
"You look so much like her...same eyes, same hair...everything about you reminds me of her. I'll never forget the moment I held her. I swear I didn't want to let go. I promised myself when I was a little girl that when I had children I'd be the best mum I could be...but I guess I failed." She said.   
  
Jack could see the pain and regret in her eyes.   
  
"Ye were only trying to save Will."   
  
"Yes, but if I would have known this is how it would have ended up...I would have never given her up." She said in a whisper.   
  
Jack didn't know what to do besides comfort her...even though he wasn't that good at it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"We'll find her one day...I promise." He whispered in her ear.   
  
With that they walked up stairs and up to their bedroom. Elizabeth walked behind the dressing screen and put on a white, tank top nightdress. She then crawled into bed with Jack next to her. Neither could sleep so Elizabeth turned to Jack and sat up a little.   
  
"Jack do you want to start looking for Pearl tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack looked a little surprised. "That came out of no where."   
  
"Jack! I'm serious. Do you want to or not?"   
  
Jack was silent for a moment. "...Of course I do." He finally said.   
  
"All right...first thing tomorrow." Elizabeth said.   
  
She then rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
It was another day in Port Royal. Nothing exciting was going on just the usual stuff. Will stood there in his shop with his hammer preparing yet another sword. He could not remember the last time he was happy.   
  
It had been weeks since Elizabeth had run off with his best friend. Well Jack certainly not his friend anymore but he was at the time. He was convinced that someday Elizabeth would come back for him. So he waited for her everyday.  
  
Will stood there with the hammer in his hand just starring out the window. Waiting, waiting for something that would never come, something that he would never have to hold ever again...his love was gone.   
  
Moments later a woman walked into the shop. She had short light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She wore a form fitting black dress with white lace on the bottom and neck. Will looked up and saw a woman standing there.   
  
Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were blue like the midnight sky. Very beautiful.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a sword." The woman said.   
  
Will looked a little surprised. "You're looking for a sword?" he asked in disbelief.   
  
"...Yes I am. Is there something wrong with that?" the woman asked.   
  
"No, no its not a problem." Will said while walking over to the swords he had made. The woman followed him.   
  
"What style are you looking for?" Will asked.   
  
"It doesn't matter...just as long as I have something to fight with." She said.   
  
Will smiled...that was the first time he had smiled in weeks. He was finally feeling happy again. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but he wanted to get to know her. Will stuck out his hand.   
  
"By the way I'm Will Turner." Will said.   
  
The woman shook his hand. " Jade...just call me Jade." She said with a smile.   
  
"Please to meet you miss." Will said with a smile.   
  
~*~   
  
Hours later after talking for hours Jade finally stood up to leave.   
  
"Thank you for the sword Will. I hope to see you again soon." Jade said in a kind voice.   
  
"Anytime miss...I mean Jade."   
  
Jade smiled and walked out of the shop.   
  
Will stood there and watched her disappear into the busy streets. He knew this was someone that he would have to get to know a little better.   
  
A/N: OKAY!!!! Another chapter completed! How was that? Lol ok well I told ya that it would have a little bit of Will in it. I wonder what will happen between Will and Jade. Oh yeah Jade isn't one of those O/C chicks, well I mean she is an O/C but its not suppose to be me or anything I just made her up ^_^ Okay so please review and tell me whatcha thought! Thanks! 


	27. Saying Goodbye to the Ones They Love

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back!! Awww...I didn't get many reviews...oh well! ^_^ maybe next chapter ^ ^ Well I happy that everyone likes the story so far so...yeah! LOL! Ok sorry I just had like I don't know how many cups of coffee but I am on like a caffeine/sugar high right now! Lol I very hyper!!! Ok well....ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ...hehe...fluffy!! ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven   
  
Will awoke the next morning in a better mood. He hadn't felt this good for a long time. Though a great deal of him did still miss Elizabeth, there was a small part that was happy and could only think about one this...Jade.   
  
He hoped that he would see her today! Even if she just walked by...he needed to see her face. Those eyes were unforgettable. They were deep blue like the ocean at night. She was beautiful.   
  
He waited for hours, but no Jade. People drifted in and out of the shop every now and then, but none of them were who he was looking for. Will was starting to give up hope.   
  
Another hour passed and it was starting to get dark. Will had given up when suddenly as he was closing up he had one last costumer. "Hi Will...I thought I missed ya." Jade said in a happy voice.   
  
Will smiled. "I thought you weren't going to come."   
  
Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. "Blame my mother for that...she wouldn't let me leave."   
  
"I see." Will said.   
  
Jade walked over to a bench and sat down. She lowered her head and took deep breaths.   
  
"Everything all right?" Will asked.   
  
Jade looked up. "Oh, yeah everything is fine. I'm just tired...I ran all the way here."   
  
Will laughed. "You did?"   
  
Jade smiled. "Yes I did...if I hadn't I would have missed you."   
  
"I would have still let you in."   
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Now you tell me..."   
  
Will shrugged. "I'm sorry."   
  
Jade laughed. "Don't be sorry Will. It's all right."   
  
"Ok" Will said.   
  
Jade got up and walked around the shop looking at everything. She looked at all the swords. She was amazed that he had made so many. Without turning around she asked, "Did you make all of these?"   
  
Will smiled. "Yes I did."   
  
Jade turned around with her eyes wide open. "Seriously???" she asked.   
  
Will laughed. "Seriously."   
  
"That's amazing...I wish I had your talent. I'd love to make a living making swords. It would be wonderful."   
  
"Its not THAT fun."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well...I don't know its just hard to explain." Will said.   
  
"Ok..." Jade said as she turned around to look at the swords once again. She then turned around again. "Teach me how to sword fight...please!" Jade asked.   
  
Will raised one eyebrow. "You want to learn how to sword fight?"   
  
"Yeah, what's so unbelievable about it?"   
  
Will put his hands up in defense, "there's nothing wrong with it."   
  
Jade walked closer to him. Almost making them touch. She looked him straight in the eye. She had a very serious look on her face. She then smirked and said, "Then teach me." She took a few steps back still staring at him.   
  
Will had a small smile on his face. "Grab a sword." He said. Jade did just that. After they had their swords ready Will began to teach her how to fight. They fought late into the night having a good time.   
  
~*~  
  
That morning Will awoke on the ground of his shop. He tried to get up, but found a weight on his stomach. He rubbed his eyes and looked at what was laying on him. There laid Jade resting her head on his stomach.   
  
They must have fallen asleep when he was teaching her how to fight. Well he had to get up, so he had to wake Jade. He gently shook her shoulder. "Jade? Jade you have to get up." He whispered. Jade shot up with her eyes wide open.   
  
She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.   
  
"Your still in my shop." Will said. Jade's eyes got even bigger. "Oh no!" she shouted. She then stood up and grabbed her bag and sword. Before she left she ran over to Will and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for everything Will...but I don't think I'll be seeing you again for a long time..." She said, and then ran out of the shop and into the busy streets once again. Will watched her disappear into the streets with a worried look on his face. He had lost another person in his life. "Goodbye...Jade." He said softly.   
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
That day Elizabeth walked inside the house. She found Jack sitting by the fire as usual. It had been almost a year, and still no luck. She walked over to where Jack was sitting and kissed his cheek. He looked over and smiled slightly.   
  
Elizabeth knew he missed the sea. She knew he wanted to go explore again, but he had promised that he would not go again until they had found Pearl. But what if they never found her? Elizabeth couldn't do this to Jack any longer.   
  
"Jack...I need to talk to you."   
  
Jack looked over at her. "What is it?"   
  
Elizabeth kissed him again. "You need to go out and sail again." Elizabeth said.   
  
"I can't love. Not until we get our daughter back."   
  
"But Jack. I am sick of watching you like this everyday. I'll be fine alone...just please do this for me! You need to go out and sail again. You haven't been out of this house for days, and when you do go out you always stare at the sea! Jack please do this for me!"   
  
Jack looked deep into her eyes. He could see that she really was worried about him and that she wanted him to do this.   
  
"Not until I find me a crew." He said.   
  
Elizabeth smiled. And wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Jack." She said softly.   
  
"No love...thank you." He said.   
  
~*~  
  
A week passed and he had already found his crew. Gibbs was back, but there were some new members. No worries though, Jack was just happy to sail once again. Elizabeth stood there and watched them board. As everyone walked on Jack stood there with his arms wrapped around Elizabeth.   
  
"Goodbye love." He whispered.   
  
Elizabeth looked at him. "Don't say goodbye Jack...just promise me that you will come back to me."   
  
"I promise."   
  
Elizabeth smiled trying not to cry. She then gave him one last passionate kiss and let go of him. Jack walked aboard still starring at her. As the ship started to sail out of the bay, Jack waved goodbye as Elizabeth started to cry.   
  
"Please come back to me Jack." Elizabeth whispered to herself.   
  
A/N: Ok what did ya'll think? For all of you that are wondering why Jade had to leave is because her parents are merchants and sail to different islands everywhere in the Caribbean, but don't worry she'll come back eventually. I hope ya'll are reading this because time in the story is going to start moving kinda fast. Well anyway please review and tell me whatcha ya'll thought. Remember the more reviews I get the more I write! Okie dokie! Peace out everyone! 


	28. Saying Goodbye Yet Again

A/N: Hey ya'll! Grrrr...I haven't been getting many reviews :( I wanna try for two hundred! ;- ) Okay well as I said last time, time is going to start moving kinda fast now in the story...Jack/Jade gone its not very exciting so like I said time will move kinda fast :) Okay well I don't know how much time I will have to write because I have to go in like ninety minutes so...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: ........no  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
Elizabeth awoke to a chilly winter morning. She shivered and slipped on her rob. It had been almost a year in a half since Jack had left. He promised her that when he was out there that he'd look for Pearl. Elizabeth wondered if he had had any luck yet.   
  
Elizabeth walked behind the dressing screen and changed into a dark brown velvet dress. She did not wear a slip under it, so it did not stick out on the hips. She then walked over to a mirror hanging above a table and put her hair up.   
  
She yawned and walked down stairs into the kitchen. She noticed that she needed more bread. She sighed and walked to the living room. She put on her coat and walked outside. She walked down the hill, and into town.   
  
She walked down the streets until she came to a small bakery. She walked inside and asked for a loaf of bread. Moments later the woman behind the counter handed her a loaf of bread. Elizabeth smiled and paid the woman; she then walked out of the shop.   
  
Since she was already in town she decided to look around for a while. She walked up and down the streets looking through the shop windows as she always did. She stopped and decided to go into a near by bar.   
  
It was the one her and Jack always went in. Lots of people knew them in town for they had been living there for about three years now. Once you get passed all the fights and dirt in Tortuga it honestly wasn't that bad of a place.   
  
Elizabeth decided it was much more exciting here than it ever would be in Port Royal. Elizabeth wondered how Rosa was doing. She had thought of writing her a few times, but was afraid that her father would find the letters.   
  
Elizabeth promised herself that one day she would go back to Port Royal and visit her...she might even see Will. Well...maybe. Elizabeth walked in and sat and found a table in the corner. A waitress came over to Elizabeth.   
  
"The usual hun?" the woman asked.   
  
Elizabeth laughed. They must have gone here a little too much if they were remembering what they drank. Although its not that hard to remember a glass of rum. Elizabeth looked up and smiled.   
  
"Yes, please."   
  
The woman smiled and walked away. Moments passed and then Elizabeth got her rum. She lifted her glass and took a sip. She had learned to love the taste of rum, although she didn't love it as much as Jack did.   
  
A little while later Elizabeth finished her rum and walked back outside. It was now mid afternoon. She decided to head back to the house. Normally she'd look out at the ocean to see if Jack was back, but this time she didn't bother.   
  
She walked to the door and opened it. She walked in and set her coat back on the coat rack. She then walked into the kitchen and placed the loaf of bread on the counter. She sighed and walked back into the living room.   
  
She started a small fire in the fireplace and sat down in a chair. She grabbed a book and relaxed by the fire. Minutes passed and then suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and kiss her neck. She jumped and turned around.   
  
Standing behind her was Jack. He had a big smile on his face. Elizabeth was about to slap him, but instead she returned the kiss. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he gave her a passionate kiss.   
  
"Your back!" she shouted happily.   
  
Jack grinned. "That I am."   
  
"You took too long...I was really missing you!" she said.   
  
"I know love. I'm sorry"   
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Its alright...I'm just happy you didn't leave me."   
  
Jack kissed her softly on the lips. "I could never leave ye." He said.   
  
"I hope not." Elizabeth said softly.   
  
Jack stood there for a moment with Elizabeth in his arms. They both closed their eyes and took the moment in as if they were never going to see each other again. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder he still had the same smell of the salty ocean breeze.   
  
A few minutes later they both pulled away and Jack looked into her eyes. She could see that he looked a little disappointed. 'What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"As long as I was out at sea...I didn't have any luck finding her." Jack mumbled.   
  
"Well I haven't had any luck here either." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him once again. "We will find her someday." She whispered.   
  
~*~  
  
It had been five months since Jack had returned. They had been enjoying each other's company. I was a warm summer morning when Elizabeth awoke. She rolled over and saw Jack with his eyes open starring back at her.   
  
"Sleep well?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack smiled, "Yes I did."   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did."   
  
Jack smiled again and placed his hand on Elizabeth's cheek. "I want to do what we did last night again." He said with a devilish smile on his face.   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "We will have plenty of time for that." Elizabeth said as she climbed out of bed. Elizabeth grabbed a sheet and put it around herself, and walked over to the dressing screen. Moments later she came out wearing a dark red dress with sleeves that cut off in the elbows.   
  
When she walked over she noticed that Jack had already gotten dressed too...well sort of. He wore his trousers and white top...as usual. He then tied his red bandana back onto his head. Elizabeth walked over and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.   
  
She walked into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Moments later Jack appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth was cooking at the stove as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked over her should to see what she was cooking.   
  
"What are ye making?" Jack asked.   
  
"Eggs" Elizabeth replied.   
  
Jack kissed her neck and walked over to the table to sit down. He smiled as Elizabeth turned around and sat down. She served both of them, and they began eating. She noticed that Jack was being a little quiet.  
  
"Something wrong?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
Jack hesitated. "Well ye see love..."   
  
"Jack! Just tell me!" Elizabeth said.   
  
"Alright all right! Well...ye see...me and me crew 'ave been thinking about leaving again soon...and well..."   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Well we's don't know how long we will be gone." Jack squinted as he waited for her to slap him.   
  
Elizabeth sighed. "On one condition"  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked.   
  
"Don't leave me forever."   
  
Jack looked shocked. "Elizabeth...I would never leave ye forever."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
Jack grabbed hold of her hand. "I promise."   
  
Elizabeth smiled and got up. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jack." She said softly.   
  
~*~  
  
Another month passed as Jack finally got the crew together. Once again Elizabeth and Jack stood there saying I love you. As Jack boarded Elizabeth was not upset for she knew this time that he would come back for her.   
  
She watched the Pearl sail away until it was out of sight. She then sighed and lowered her head. "Please come back soon." She said as she walked back to the house. She sat down on the sofa and realized how boring it was going to be without him...she needed to find something to do.   
  
A/N: What did you think of that? Was it any good? I know...Jack left in a hurry but you could never keep Jack away from the sea. He loves sailing! He is a pirate anyway. Hehehe ok well the next chapter should have more Will/Jade in it. Well please review and tell me whatcha thought! Thanks! 


	29. A Chance of Meeting

A/N: Hey ya'll!!! Thank you everyone that reviewed! Thanks for telling me some stuff you didn't like in my story (how I said walk too much in the first five paragraphs) hehe but yeah thank you everyone! Now I know nothing too exciting has been going on lately in the story, but this one will have Will/Jade in it so I don't know how it will end up...you'll just have to read it! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: no comment...  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
A young woman stood in the crow's nest of a medium sized ship. Her short brown hair went down to her chin. Her dark blue eyes scanned the ocean in search of land. It had been a very long time since she had seen the man that she was looking for.   
  
She had been on her own for the past five years. Now she was finally away from her parents, and could settle down where ever she wanted. Suddenly the woman squinted and could see land ahead. She knew it was where she wanted to be, Port Royal.   
  
The woman had a small smirk on her face. "I got you now Will Turner."   
  
Time passed and finally she was able to dock her ship. She was not a pirate, she was simply someone that loved to sail. Instead of trying to get by without paying she smiled and gave the man a shilling.   
  
As she walked down the streets people looked at her with strange looks. She realized that her outfit was a bit revealing, but she didn't care. She wore a long blue skirt with a white poet top. It was a low shirt; which she wore a slightly tight dark blue vest over.   
  
Since the vest was a bit tight it made her cleavage look larger than it actually was. No worries though, she simply kept walking to where she was headed. The woman remembered she still had the sword Mr. Turner had given her so many years ago.   
  
Would he remember her? How could he not remember the one and only Jade? She'd just have to find out for herself. Moments passed and then Jade stopped and smiled. She was here the place she was looking for. Jade took a deep breath and walked into the shop.   
  
It looked just as she had remembered. There were still swords hanging everywhere, but she liked it like that. Jade walked over to a corner where she saw him. Mr. Will Turner.   
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Will Turner." Jade said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Will then turned around to see a beautiful woman standing a few feet away from him. He looked at her for a moment trying to remember who she was.   
  
"Do I know you miss?"   
  
"As a matter of fact you do."   
  
"Well then what is your name?"   
  
"Call me Jade." She said still smiling.   
  
Will's eyes widened. It couldn't be the girl he had met five years ago. If it was her; she was not a girl anymore she had in fact grown up. Will looked deep into her eyes. It was Jade! He recognized he dark blue eyes. Will smiled and walked over to where she was standing. He then wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Nice to see you too Will." She said.  
  
Will then let go. He stood back and looked at her once again. Jade looked back. It had been a long while but she could still see the old Will. He was still young and full of youth same and Jade, Jade looked at Will for a long time. She had been waiting to do this for a long time.   
  
Without warming Jade walked up next to Will and pressed her lips against his, she kissed his passionately she had been waiting to do this for so long. She couldn't believe she could finally be close to him.   
  
It had only been a few short second before Will pulled away. Jade looked down and licked her lips. "I'm sorry Will...I shouldn't have done that."   
  
Jade looked up to see Will starring at her. She gave him a strange look. "What the hell? I said I was sorry!" Jade shouted. Will laughed.   
  
"No...it's fine...it was just unexpected."   
  
Jade smiled. "So if I ask can I do it again?"   
  
Will had an eyebrow arched. "What?" he asked.   
  
Jade hit herself on the forehead. "Sorry! I was thinking out loud."   
  
Will laughed again. "It's all right."   
  
'You sure?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Positive?"   
  
"YES!" Will shouted.   
  
Jade laughed. "ok okay...well I need a place to stay...do you think I could stay here?"  
  
"Of course." Will said.   
  
Jade smiled. 'Thank you Will."   
  
"No problem."   
  
~*~  
  
It was now evening and Will and Jade were in the back of the shop talking about what they had been doing for the past five years. They talked into the late hours of the night. Neither of them were tired, so they decided to get a drink.   
  
They walked together the near by tavern. Will opened the door for Jade as she walked in. She found a table in the corner so they wouldn't be disturbed. Moment's later Will came back with two glasses of rum. Jade smiled and took a big gulp.   
  
"Ah my old friend." She said to herself.   
  
Will laughed. "Like rum I'm guessing?"   
  
"Most certainly do."   
  
Jade then finished her glass, and got up to get another one. She then came back with one in each hand. Jade smiled and drank them both. It took a few minutes, but she was able to finish them. Just as she was about to get more Will stopped her.   
  
"I think you have had enough tonight Jade."   
  
Jade gave him a weird look. "What do you *hic* mean I've had enough? *hic*"  
  
Will rolled his eyes and helped her up out of her chair. Jade had difficulty walking by her self so Will helped her walk back to the shop. Just as they reached the shop Jade fell flat on her face. She rolled over and moaned.   
  
Jade reached out for Will's hand. Will being the nice guy he was helped her up. Jade looked as if she could fall again, so Will picked her up and carried her to the back. Once he got to his room in the back he set her down on the bed.   
  
Jade had fallen asleep, for she was laying peacefully on the bed. Will smiled and rolled his eyes. He moved her over to one side of the bed, so he could fit too. He then got into bed and fell asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Jade awoke to find herself in an empty room. She sat up and rubbed her head. 'What had happened last night?' she thought to herself. Jade yawned and crawled out of the bed. She looked around for a moment, and then walked into the front room of the shop.   
  
There she found Will working...as usual. She walked up behind him.  
  
"Don't you ever stop working?" she asked.   
  
"No." he replied.   
  
Jade shrugged and walked over to the window. It must have been late afternoon for the streets were filled with carriages and people all around. Jade turned around.   
  
"What happened last night?" Jade asked.   
  
Will laughed. "You were drunk...and I helped you."   
  
Jade felt a little embarrassed. "Oh...thank you."   
  
"Welcome." Will said as he went back to working,   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small girl with long dark hair looked out the window from the lowered deck of a small ship. The girl couldn't be older then nine, she had big, curious dark brown eyes. She had always had beautiful eyes, but she found it strange for both her parents had green eyes.   
  
She didn't care, she was just happy to be out at sea again.   
  
"Honey! Come up here! We are almost there!"   
  
The little girl smiled and ran up the stairs to the top deck. She looked out and could see land. She turned to her mother.   
  
"Mamma, this is Tortuga right? The place where you said we lived for a while when I was a baby."  
  
"Correct." The woman said. "This will be our home again."   
  
The little girl looked up at the crow's nest.   
  
"Father! How much further?" she called up at him.   
  
"Not much further! We should be there any minute now!" he called back.   
  
"Pearl! Pearl come back over here." The woman shouted.   
  
"Coming mamma!" she called.   
  
A/N: Well?? What did you think?? Pearl is older now and is in Tortuga! What do you think will happen?? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! 


	30. Do We Really Have to Live Here?

A/N: Hey ya'll! What's happenin? Lol WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! Ya'll are great! Okay I know that five years was a long time for Jade to be gone, do what I plan on doing is after I finish this story I'm going to make a little short story about Jade and everything that happened to her for the past five years. I'm happy that ya'll like how Pearl was older now...hehe I like it too! Okay well just to let ya'll know...Jack is already back now. It has been five years now so he has been back for quite sometime now. Okay well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD! You think they would have gotten to hint by now!  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
"Pearl could you help me with that box over there?"   
  
"Sure father." Pearl said happily. Pearl handed her father a box filled with olds and ends. Pearl was so excited to be in Tortuga. She had heard stories about this place and how everyday brought something different. But most of all she was hoping that she would meet the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
Her friends had told her stories about him, and when she found out that now she would be living on the same island with him she didn't know what to say to that. It was like a dream come true!   
  
"Pearl stop day dreaming! We still have a couple boxes to get off the ship." Her mother said in a stern tone.   
  
"But mamma, do we even know where we are going to live yet?"   
  
"There should be some empty space somewhere in one of the building down in the ally." Pearl gulped at the sound of that. She didn't want to live in a dark ally. Who knows what could happen! Pearl followed her father off the ship while holding her doll she had made close to her chest.   
  
She followed him down the streets. Her curious eyes wandered around looking at all the shops and different looking people. She saw an open door to a building on the corner. She peered inside to see people sitting at tables singing and laughing. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me..." she heard the people singing.   
  
She grabbed mother's dress and pulled her over to the door. "Mamma, what's wrong with them?" Her mother rolled her eyes.   
  
"They are just having some fun." Her mother said. Pearl nodded and they walked on. She held onto her mother's dress as they walked down the streets getting closer to the ally. Moments later they reached the back allies.   
  
Pearl gripped the side of her mother's dress even tighter. "Pearl! For heaven sakes! There is nothing to be scared of." Pearl whimpered slightly as she let go of her mothers dress. Making sure that she stayed close to her mother she looked around at everything.   
  
It wasn't a very big space. There were brick walls on either side of her and few windows on the buildings. She did not like the looks of it here. "Are you sure we have to stay here?" Pearl asked.   
  
Her father turned around. "Yes, I am sure."   
  
Pearl looked disappointed. After a few more minutes of walking they reached where they were headed. Her father stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was dark, there was not much light inside. Her mother walked in and looked for a light.   
  
Moments later her mother found a candle. She lit it and walked over to the door. She reached out her hand and Pearl grabbed it. She walked in close to her mother. From what light that was in the room Pearl could see some rags on the floor and a small bed in the corner.   
  
"It's cold in here mamma." Pearl wined.   
  
Her mother ignored the comment. "This will have to do." She said to herself.   
  
Pearl walked around the small room trying to make out everything in the room. Suddenly Pearl bumped into something in a corner. She leaned down and figured out that it was an old oil lamp. Pearl smiled and lit it. The light filled the room. Now they could see everything. The walls were brown with one small window.   
  
There were rags and a bed in the corner. In another corner was a small wooden chair, then next to Pearl was the oil lamp. Pearl looked at her father with a disgusted look on her face. "Father!" she wined.   
  
Her father gave her a stern look, "Pearl don't start that!"   
  
Pearl looked down. "Yes sir." She mumbled.   
  
Her mother walked over to her and leaned down next to her. "Why don't you go outside and play? Your father and I will finish getting the stuff out of the boxes. Pearl smiled and walked outside. She looked around, and ran down the ally and back into the busy streets.   
  
Pearl was very interested in what she saw earlier. The people laughing and singing inside the building, she decided to go take another look. She walked around hoping she would not get lost. Finally she reached the building once more.   
  
She looked inside and saw people still laughing and singing. Pearl smiled and slowly walked inside. She looked at everyone in the room and smiled. It looked like such fun she wanted to join in.   
  
She walked over to a man behind the counter. "Excuse me sir...could I have whatever they are drinking?" Pearl asked.   
  
The man looked at her and laughed. "That be rum missy. You are just a little too young to be drinkin that stuff."   
  
Pearl walked away in frustration. What was the big deal? It was just a drink! It probably tasted like water for all she knew! Just as she was about to walk out she noticed that there was a cup sitting on an empty table.  
  
Pearl looked around and then back at the cup. She slowly walked closer to it. Before anyone realized what she was doing she grabbed the cup and ran out the door. Pearl smiled and sat down on the ground. She then took a sip.   
  
She smiled. "Not bad." She said to herself. She then raised the cup to her lips and drank the rest. "Mmmmm...." Pearl said. "That was great...I want more." Pearl decided that she would come back tomorrow and try to get more. Pearl gathered herself together and stood up.   
  
It was getting late out so she decided to head back to her new home. She walked along with her doll in one hand and the other swinging freely at her side. She turned to corner and walked down the ally way. Suddenly she was not happy anymore.   
  
It was dark down this path and she was scared. Pearl stopped and looked around. She took a deep breath and ran all the way down to where the door the her house...er room was. Finally she reached it. She could not open the door fast enough.   
  
Once she made it inside she shut the door and ran over to the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and decided not to come out until the next day.   
  
~*~  
  
It was late the next morning and Jack awoke with Elizabeth sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and crawled out of bed trying not to disturb Elizabeth. But it didn't work. She woke up, but she was not angry.   
  
"Morning." She said in a sleepy voice.   
  
"Morning love." Jack said.   
  
Elizabeth got out of bed and walked behind the dressing screen. Moment's later she came out in a simple black dress. Jack was wearing his brown trouser and white shirt as usual. They both walked down stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
Jack sat down at the table and watched Elizabeth. "Is it hard?" Elizabeth turned around. "Hard to do what?" she asked. "To cook." Jack said. Elizabeth laughed. "No not really. But I'm not in the mood today...how about we just go to the bar for some rum instead."   
  
Jack smiled. "I'd love to."   
  
They both walked down the hill and into town. Elizabeth heard what sounded like children fighting. She turned to Jack. "You go ahead I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Jack shrugged and headed to the bar.   
  
Elizabeth walked over to where the noise was coming from and saw two boys picking on a small girl. Elizabeth hated seeing them do that, so she marched over there and shooed the children away. Before they ran away she heard the girl shout, "Give me back my doll!"   
  
Before the boys could get away Elizabeth grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "Give her her doll...now." She said in a stern tone. The boy handed the girl her doll and Elizabeth released him. The girl sat on the ground hugging her doll.   
  
Elizabeth knelt down next to her. "Is your doll all right?" she asked.   
  
The small girl looked up. "Yeah she's not hurt."   
  
Elizabeth studied the girls face. She looked so familiar. Same hair same eyes...everything about her reminded her of Jack. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling me your name?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
The girl smiled. "My name is Pearl."   
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "Y...you live right there?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Yeah we just moved here. My mum said that I was here for a short time when I was a baby but I don't remember any of it." Pearl looked at Elizabeth and saw that she was about to cry.   
  
"Are you all right miss?" Pearl asked.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her. "Would you like to come to the bar with me, and meet a friend of mine?"   
  
Pearl smiled. This was her opportunity to get more of whatever she was drinking the other day. "Sure!" she said happily. With that Pearl jumped to her feet and followed Elizabeth to the bar.   
  
A/N: There ya go! Another chapter! That should hold ya until the weekend right? Lol ok well please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks! And if I get a lot of reviews ya might have another chapter before the weekend...but we'll see.... 


	31. It is Her!

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry it took so long to update!!! I was at a friend's house like all weekend! Well I hope ya'll won't be mad for long because I did get a lot of reviews and I am very happy about that! Thank you everyone!! Well anyway I still don't know how I am going to have Jack react to all this, so I'll just think of it as I go along with the chapter...well...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: No  
  
Chapter Thirty-one  
  
Jade and Will could not be apart from each other. They were always talking. They had become very close friends, and it hadn't even been that long since Jade had arrived. They both liked each other, and Jade had already made that clear. If only Will weren't so shy!  
  
Will had been showing Jade how to make swords. She was getting pretty good at it too. Jade was just putting the finishing touches on her sword when she turned around to talk to Will.   
  
"Care for a battle?" she asked with a small smile on her face.   
  
"Now?" Will asked.   
  
"No Will next week...of course now!" she said sarcastically.   
  
Will smiled. "Well I have nothing better to do." He said while picking up a sword.   
  
Jade smiled and they began to battle. The battle had only lasted for a few minutes before Jade didn't block a hit, and Will's sword had wounded her. Jade gasped and dropped her sword. She then turned around and grasped her hand.   
  
It was nothing serious just a cut on the hand, but it still hurt like hell. Will dropped her sword and walked over to Jade.   
  
"Jade I'm sorry...are you all right?" Will asked with a worried look on his face.   
  
Jade looked over at him. "Will don't worry about it. I'm fine really. Just a cut on the hand...no worries."  
  
Will still looked a little uneasy. "Well at least let me help you clean it up."   
  
Jade smiled and nodded her head. They walked over to a bench and sat down. Will held her hand trying not to hurt her as he wrapped a bandage around her palm. After he had finished Jade smiled and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you Will." She said.   
  
As she was about to say something she was cut off for Will had put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss only lasted for a few precious moments before Will pulled away. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.   
  
Jade gave him a strange look. "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." After realizing what she had said Jade hit her forehead. "Sorry! Thinking out loud again."   
  
Will laughed. "It's alright."   
  
There was silence for a moment as they looked at each other. They both wanted one another, but one of them was not willing to admit it. Jade knew for a fact that she wanted Will, but part of her was scared of getting hurt again.   
  
Only Jade trusted Will and, was willing to take the risk. Still starring at Will Jade leaned in slightly hoping that Will would do the same, and he did. In a few short seconds they shared a loving kiss. Will then pulled away and grabbed her hand.   
  
They got up as Will led Jade to the back room. When they entered the room Jade laid down on the bed as Will placed himself on top of her. Will looked deep into her before giving her another kiss. He then gave her a light kiss on the lips before moving down to her neck.   
  
As Will kissed Jade's smooth skin Jade's pattern of breathing changed. It became slightly deeper and faster. Will then stopped and looked at Jade. She had closed her eyes. When he stopped Jade opened her eyes and looked at Will.   
  
Will smiled and kissed her soft lips. The kiss grew more intense, and Jade melted in his arms.   
  
((No need to go any further. Ya'll know what happens next.))  
  
Pearl skipped along next to Elizabeth as they walked to the bar. Elizabeth was very emotional right now, but was trying not to show it. She tried to avoid looking at Pearl for every time she did her eyes would start to water.   
  
When they reached the bar Elizabeth tried to get herself together, she saw Jack at their usual table in the back corner. She waved and walked over to him. Pearl smiled when she noticed to cups on the table next to the man. "The good stuff." She said under her breath.   
  
As Elizabeth approached Jack Pearl walked over to the table and grabbed a cup of rum. She took a sip and smiled. She then looked up and noticed who was sitting at the table. Pearl gasped and dropped to cup causing it to shatter into pieces.  
  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Pearl shouted in awe.   
  
Jack looked at the girl and realized who it was. It couldn't be! Could it? No! No way it could be her. Jack rubbed his eyes and took and took a closer look. He walked over and kneeled down so that he was eye level with the little girl.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing Jack wrapped his arms around the little girl. "I can't believe it is you." He said to himself. He then loosened his grip and looked at her. "Welcome home." He said to Pearl.   
  
Pearl just gave him a strange look. "Uh Capt'n Sparrow what is going on?" Pearl walked while backing away slowly. Jack realized who stupid he had just acted for she didn't know what was happening. Still looking at Pearl Jack said, "Sorry about that, but would ye mind taking me to ye parents little one?" he asked.   
  
Pearl smiled. "Sure!" she shouted happily.   
  
A/N: Ok okay I know it was short but what did you think? Was it any good? Well I'll try to have another chapter posted soon! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! 


	32. Two Very Big Decisions

A/N: Hey ya'll! Darn it...only three reviews. Oh well...thank you everyone that reviewed! Ya'll are great! Well I had some spare time today after school so I decided to give ya'll another chapter. I hate to say it but the story is almost over. I'd say about 3-5 chapters left. Well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer:...-_-;  
  
Chapter Thirty-two  
  
Pearl skipped along happily to her home as Jack and Elizabeth followed behind her. Jack walked while studying her face. She had a cute round face that still had some baby fat. She did look a lot like him. He knew for a fact that it was her...who else could it be?  
  
It only took a few minutes until there reached the ally. Pearl then stopped to wait for them. She looked up at her "friends" with a scared look on her face. Jack knelt down next to Pearl. "What's wrong love?" he asked.   
  
"It's dark." Pearl said while pointing to the ally. She had a point. For daytime it was still pretty dark. Jack smiled. "Tell ye what. How's about ye hold me hand while we walk down to ye home. I swear on pain of death that I will keep all of them monsters away from ye." He said with a gentle smile.   
  
Pearl smiled and nodded. Jack then stood up and Pearl grabbed hold of his hand. She looked behind her shoulder every few moments to see if Elizabeth was still behind them. She was.   
  
When the reached the door Pearl tugged on Jack's coat, "This one?" he asked. Pearl nodded her head yes. Jack walked over and opened the door. Inside there was a little bit of light, but not much.   
  
"Mamma! Father! I'm back with some friends I want you to meet!" she shouted. Elizabeth's heart sank when she heard HER daughter call those people her parents.  
  
"No need to shout child. This is the only room in the house." A tall slender woman said. She walked over and looked at Jack. She held out her hand. "Please to me you. I'm Pearl's mum Grace."   
  
"And I'm Robert...Pearl's father." A deep voice said while walking over to Jack. Jack smiled and shook their hands. He had a hard time trying not to punch them both.   
  
"These are my friends mamma." Pearl said with a grin.  
  
Grace turned around to face Pearl. "Pearl, honey, go play over by your bed. Me and your father would like to have a word with your friends."   
  
Pearl nodded. Before Grace was out the door she turned around again. "Honey if you need us we will be over by the ally where it is light, alright?"   
  
Pearl nodded again as they all walked out the door. The four all walked to the end of the ally where it was light. Once they all stopped Jack cleared his throat to talk.   
  
"Grace if ye don't mind me asking...did you adopt Pearl?"   
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hit Jack. "Great way to start the conversation Jack!" Elizabeth shouted.   
  
Robert laughed and then answered Jack's question. "Yes...she is adopted, but why does that matter? She is our daughter and we love her. The woman that had her before said that her mother abandoned her only a few minutes after she was born."  
  
Elizabeth glared at Robert. "I did not abandon her!" she shouted holding back tears. Grace and Robert's eyes widened. "You're Peal's mother?" Grace asked a little unsure.   
  
"Yes! As a matter of fact I am! But obviously neither of you ever told Pearl that she was adopted! If I were you I would have told her!" Elizabeth shouted.   
  
Jack looked a little surprised. He had never seen Elizabeth this angry before. "Calm down love." Jack mumbled to her.   
  
Elizabeth ignored the comment for she was still glaring at Grace and Robert. Robert knew what they wanted. "So I guess you want her then?" he asked.   
  
"Yes actually we do." Elizabeth said.   
  
As Robert was about to say something Grace stepped forward. "Well that won't be happening. Pearl is ours and it is not our fault that you gave her away."   
  
"I WANNA MAKE THE CHOICE!" Pearl screamed as she ran over to the four people standing there. "I heard the whole thing! Mommy it is my choice I wanna decide!" she whined. "I wanna live with Jack and Elizabeth!" Pearl shouted.   
  
Jack and Elizabeth couldn't believe what Pearl had just said, They had not even spent the whole day with her and she already wanted to be with them. Elizabeth looked over at Grace and Robert who both looked heart broken.   
  
Grace knelt down next to Pearl and held both of her small hands. "Then the choice will be yours. We will come back in the morning to discuss what you have decided. Pearl sniffed and smiled. As Grace and Robert began to walk away Pearl pulled away and ran back to Elizabeth and Jack.   
  
Elizabeth leaned down and Pearl ran into Elizabeth's arms. "Bye...mum." Pearl said. Elizabeth looked up with tears in her eyes. Pearl didn't know how long she had waited to hear her call her mum.   
  
Pearl then ran over to Jack and hugged his legs. She couldn't reach his upper body since he didn't lean down. So she hugged his legs. "Bye...daddy." She said. She then let go and ran back over to Grace and Robert. Jack and Elizabeth watched them walk away until they were out of sight.   
  
"Tomorrow." Elizabeth whispered to herself.   
  
~*~  
  
Jade laid there in bed resting her head on Will's shoulder, and her arm stretched across his chest. Will laid there next with Jade running his fingers through her short, brown hair.   
  
"Jade I know it has only been a short time...but I just wanted to say that....I love you."   
  
Jade looked up and smiled at Will. "I love you too." Will smiled, happy that she was not freaked out by him saying this to her.   
  
Jade then sat up with her legs to her chest as she looked at Will. Will hoped this was the right moment. He sat up as well and pulled a small box out from a dour from his nightstand. "Jade as you know I love you very much and well...I was thinking...."   
  
"Yes" Jade said before he could finish. "Yes I will marry you." She said.   
  
Will looked confused. "How did you know?"   
  
Jade smiled and pointed to the nightstand. "Will I am not stupid I saw you grab that box out from your nightstand.   
  
Will laughed. "So you'll be my wife?"   
  
Jade's smile grew bigger. "Gladly." Jade then leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Will then opened the small black box and inside was a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle.   
  
"It made me think of your deep blue eyes." Will said as he placed it on Jade's finger.   
  
Jade starred at it in awe and the leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.   
  
A/N: I know the chapters keep getting shorter, but they will get longer eventually. I promise! Well The next chapter should be out soon! Please review and tell me whatcha thought! Thanks! 


	33. Building a Mystery

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update! I was at a big writer's block because I didn't know what to do with this chapter, and also before I forget to tell ya'll...this is the last chapter! Yes, I know it is very sad...but there might be a sequel...ya never know...well ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer: what would happen if I said yes?   
  
Chapter Thirty-three  
  
The little girl sat in her corner of the room with her legs to her chest; her white nightgown covering her feet. A small tear ran down the side of Pearl's face as she looked out at the night sky through the small window in their "house".   
  
Once Pearl had time to think about all of this she realized that it was bigger deal than she had imagined. She was under too much stress right now. No child should have to be put under that much stress. She really didn't know who to choose.   
  
Part of her still really wanted to run to Elizabeth and Jack, but then again she didn't know them that well. Then another part of her wanted to stay with Grace and Robert, since they were the two people she had considered her family since she could remember.   
  
Pearl just wanted to go run and hide, but she couldn't. She'd have to do this. Pearl shut her eyes trying to stay strong and not cry. It was no use. Once she opened her eyes she put her hands over her face and started sobbing.   
  
She was happy that Grace and Robert were not inside at the moment. They were outside, but she didn't know what they were doing. She assumed that they were talking about what they should do. Pearl looked up and wiped her face.   
  
She then sniffed and got up. She didn't want to have to face them right now. With a small candle Pearl walked over to the beat up rug in the corner and lifted it up. She found a piece of paper. She knew it was there. That was where she hid things from Grace and Robert.   
  
Pearl then walked back over to her corner and found a piece of coal. Though they were poor, her parent's had still taught her how to read and write. They said she'd need to know how someday. Which now that she thought about it they had a point.   
  
Pearl put the candle closer to the paper so she could see what she was doing. She then began to write...  
  
Grace and Robert...  
First of all I want to say that I love you both very much. Only it doesn't matter what I do now because it doesn't matter who I choose. Either way I will miss someone, and I can't live like that. I want all of you, but I know that it isn't going to happen. Again I love you all and I know I will see all of you again one day.  
Love Always, Pearl Rose/Sparrow  
  
Pearl folded the paper and placed it where her parent's slept. Now she had to get past them. It was really dark outside, so she figured that if she was quiet she could sneak past them.   
  
She could hear their voices near by, so had to be quiet. The door was still open so she wouldn't have to open it, which was a good thing since the door was really loud when you open it.   
Pearl tip toed past them, and tip toed the rest of the way until she reached the light. Pearl then closed her eyes and sighed in relief. Pearl did not want to walk through town because that wasn't where she was headed. She decided to see what was behind the alleyway.   
  
Pearl came to a grassy area with a small white house on top of a grassy hill. Right next to the house was a cliff; which you could see ships off in the distance. Before Pearl decided to "leave" she wanted to see who was living in the small house.   
  
Pearl walked up the kill and over to the house. She peaked in a window. It was still light inside so whoever lived there was still up. Pearl kept looking and then she saw someone come down the stairs. Pearl gasped.   
  
It was Jack Sparrow. She watched him walk over to someone in a chair next to the fireplace. The person who was sitting in the chair sat up, and Pearl could see their face. It was Elizabeth.   
  
Jack smiled and leaned in and gave Elizabeth a kiss. Pearl cringed and stuck out her tongue. She didn't want to see any of that, so she decided to give them the note and be done with it. Pearl sat down with the other piece of paper in hand and placed it on the doorstep.   
  
It said the same as the other one, only it said dear Jack and Elizabeth. Pearl took one last look through the window and smiled.  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered to herself.   
  
Pearl walked over to the cliff and closed her eyes. She smiled and inhaled the sea breeze. It was the best smell in the world. Nothing could compare. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not scared anymore. She was happy.   
  
Happy that she would finally be able to get away from all of this, happy to not have to worry about anything ever again. She would finally be free.   
  
Pearl closed her eyes once more, and stretched out her arms. She then let her body fall forward into the air. Pearl let the wind take her where ever it pleased before she hit the salty sea water.   
  
Moment's later Pearl's body hit the sea. Pearl was finally free.   
  
A/N: I know it was sad, and I am sorry that it was so short too! It was still about one thousand words just I didn't space it as much as I usually do. I just want to say thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Without ya'll I would have never been able to finish it. Because the main reason I kept writing was because I kept getting reviews. Then again that is the basic point lol. Well anyway I just want to say thanks again! Trust me there will be a sequel, so please keep checking around! Thanks! Peace out! 


	34. Epilogue

Epilogue   
  
Later that night Grace and Robert had come back into their home to find their daughter missing. They searched and found the note Pearl had left. Both of them felt terrible about what happened. They both decided to inform Jack and Elizabeth. That same night they walked up to Jack and Elizabeth's home.   
  
When Jack and Elizabeth heard the news and read their note they were devastated. All of this and now she was gone. Neither of the couples knew what to do besides pray that she would be fine in heaven. In the few months to follow   
  
Elizabeth became pregnant yet again. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl. They decided to name her Suzette. After a friend of Jack's that helped them in finding Pearl. To this day seven years later they pray that Pearl is all right.   
  
~*~  
  
Will and Jade got married the following month that Will had proposed. It was a small wedding with only a handful of guests. It was still lovely though. About three months after Jade became Pregnant with their first child. It was a boy and they named him William Peter Turner. But they always called him Peter.   
  
Will has yet to hear from Elizabeth or Jack, but he really doesn't mind. When Mr. Brown passed away Will took over the shop. It became an armory instead of a blacksmith's shop. Jade and Will both make the swords.   
  
~*~  
  
As for Grace and Robert after the accident they couldn't stand staying in Tortuga. They sailed away shortly after. They are now living in Port Royal and managed to have children of their own. Grace gave birth to two healthy twins. Wonder and Hope. Who would now be six. Only a year younger than Suzette and Peter. 


End file.
